So much for my happy ending
by floratencha
Summary: This is an Au story placed after Edward left Bella in NM.Jacob never loved her,Edward never went to Italy,and Bella has a duaghter named Meena. EdwardxBella Not your average AU story of Bella and Edward. Involves drugs, murder, Victoria and three 'OC's
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own any characterizes that are not in the Original Twilight Series meaning Eclipse, New Moon, and Twilight at this time. This happens to be Tina, Meena, Ellen and everyone else I decide. I totally 4got to write this before. Other than this the chapter is the same.**

My breath came in shallow gasps as I inhaled another puff of the cigarette in my hand before I stuffed it. I sat next to my best friend Tina, and we were at the bar. She was a stripper here and I loved her dearly, she was my best friend in the world ever since I had left Forks, Washington. It didn't hurt the fact that we were both 25 and shared a birthday: September 13. We had done everything together since the day I had met her. We got high together and drunk; we even shared a two-bedroom apartment in the north side of New York City. It was small but a place to lay your head after a long day of hustling drugs and waitressing at _John's Pizza House_.

"Another shot." Tina said in a slurred voice, I could tell that she was drunk and that I needed to stay sober so that one of us would know the way home. So then that we wouldn't end in dumpster later that night. By the look of the bartender's face I could tell he had something planned and wanted Tina so drunk she couldn't see straight. I wasn't going to let that happen to Tina; sisters looked out for one another. I nudged Tina in the ribs and she swayed almost falling off the seat. I straighten her and pulled her out of her seat, holding on to her so that she didn't fall. It would take me forever to get her up, and we didn't have time for that. It was late, and I need to work tomorrow.

"What Bella?" she asked as the bartender put down the shot. I smiled at him while taking a sip of my beer. Tina swallowed the drink and burped loudly and giggled. I smiled at her innocent that wasn't so childish. I mean, Tina hadn't been a virgin since she was ten and in the fifth grade. At least, that is what she told me and I didn't doubt her, or doubt that at all.

"Let's go. I have to work tomorrow." I said while standing and grabbing my coat. Tina placed a twenty on her cup. The bartender would notice that when he was done flirting with that 

girl. The light struck Tina and I saw her again. She was beautiful, no doubt in that, if she gained a few pounds you would have thought that she was a runway model.

She stopped walking and looked at me for a moment. The girl had tan colored skin Her face was small and her jaw was sharp, her eyes narrowed. She raised a hand and pushed back one of the hundred small, black, thick, braids that reached her waist behind her ear. She was tall and lean with pretty dark chocolate eyes that seemed to always be looking at you intently.

"What?" She slurred and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed her wrist and towed her out the bar. "Bella slow down." She said and I stopped making sure that no one was behind us, following us in any way.

"Okay, how are you feeling." I asked nervously, wanting so much to get out of this part of town. Neither one of us could afford a ride home from some "nice" guys nor I wasn't about to pay the way that would want me too. I knew that if Tina was sober she wouldn't want to pay that way either. When she wasn't... I winced, who knew what she would or wouldn't do.

"Like I need a shot." She reached into pocket and pulled out a pack of _"Newport_" cigarettes. "Gotta a lighter?" I handed my lighter to her and she lit her cigarettes taking a long drag. She offered me the box and lit the cigarette I had taken. She sat on the cement ground. "God, my head hurts like hell." She groaned and lay down.

"No Tina, you need to stay up. You need to let me take you home." I said reaching to pull her up. For a girl weighting 120 or possibility less, she was heavy or maybe I was just weak. _God, weren't the steroids I had taken suppose to make you strong and buff like a body builder?_ I saw the cigarette in her hand slip and I stopped pulling. "Tina!" I shouted. "Oh, shit." I could tell by her position that she was unconscious she never dropped a cigarette they where much too expensive and valuable to her. She ended up sleeping with a crooked police officer for a packet once a few years back.

"Bella, my head…" She groaned and her eyes flitted closed, her breathing turned shallow, and rapid. I felt my heart fall.

"Tina!" I kicked her in the side hard, but not enough to break anything… if that was possible.

"Help!" I screamed running back to the bar. "Somebody!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I wasn't looking were I was going and it was dark. I ran into someone and they held my wrists fast. His or I thought it was a he was strong, and abnormally cold.

"Can I help you Miss, you were screaming?" His voice sounded oddly familiar but I pushed that out of my head as I told of Tina lying on the ground possibility unconscious.

"My friend, I don't know what is wrong with her… she is on the floor… I think that she is unconscious." The man let go of my hands, and reached into his pocket. I saw a car drive up the road his headlights blinding me.

"Or you going to help me or not?" The car drove up even faster and with a signal of his the man's hand it stopped at the curve.

"Of course miss." I watched as the headlight flashed at his face and my heart stopped. I knew this guy. His touch was so familiar, the smell of his skin and the way he had gripped my wrists when I had bounced into him, while running to get help for Tina.

"Edward." I breathed looking up into his face expectantly.


	2. My life

I looked into his eyes expectantly, there were a golden honey color, and in the faint light twinkled. My heart skipped a beat as I took in the rest of his face. His sharp jaw, his pale looking like marble skin, his perfectly shaped nose…

_Tina._ A voice said in my head. "God, Tina." I whispered my mind no longer wandering.

"My friend, Tina is sick. I don't know what is wrong with her." I bit my bottom lip impatiently. I hear sirens in the background and I sighed.

"I know, the ambulance is on their way." I felt my back stiffen in response. Alice, no doubt saw this in a vision. Stupid psychic vampire, then again she was going to save Tina's life.

"How?" I began but stopped myself short. _Alice_ No doubt had some help in this; she had probably seen this coming. Wonder why she didn't see the other times I had fainted, or Tina and I had gotten hurt.

"Thank you." I stepped back and watched as the ambulance pulled out on the sidewalk, a small thin girl with spiky black hair pulled out of the car that Edward had been signaling and directed the EMTS to were Tina was laying. "I should be going, thank you for your help." I turned to walk away went a cold hand grabbed my shoulder. The grip was gentle but strong enough to make me turn around.

"Bella, we need to talk…" He began, but I stopped him.

"What is there to talk about Edward? You left me. You left me, broken, bleeding and you used me. I was nothing more than a toy to you Edward. I was never anything more than a toy to anyone. Tina and Meena are the only ones, who have ever cared about me, and now my best friend is on a stretcher and you want to talk to me? I don't have time Edward. I have a life, no thanks to you." I felt my face begin to flush and the tears began to build up in my eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring back my life, Edward. Sorry doesn't change the fact that I'm a 25 year old single mother who also happens to be an ex-heroin addict. Sorry doesn't change the fact that you're asshole. You are a fucking asshole Edward, and you need to get that through your head. I hate you, and I never want to see your face ever again." His hand dropped from my shoulder and moved to my check. I flinched as he wiped away a tear.

"I can't believe I did this to you." His voice was soft as if he was actually concerned about me and my life. _Damn those pretty boys and there fucking compassionate shit._

"Cut the fucking crap Edward, I like my life very much. I am not falling for your compassionate shit. I not a child anymore and I don't fall for shit like that anymore." I pushed my self away and started to run, tears blurring my eyesight. I was no track runner and I was a complete klutz especially since I was high, drunk and not sure were I was going_._

_Shit, Tina. _I thought as my legs began to carry me leading me to no where. _Get a hold of yourself Bella._ I thought. _Think of Meena._ I thought of my beautiful five year old daughter. Her perfect caramel-crème skin, a gift from her father who just so happened to be Tina's older brother Kevin. Of course, he had no idea that she was his child; I had no idea other than the face that they both had green eyes, curly brown hair. Except that Meena's hair had black highlights that shone when it was sunny outside.

I quickly crossed the street my breath was ragged and my legs were beginning to hurt. I ignored that feeling and pushed my legs even harder. I reached Tina's and I's two bedroom apartment and ran even faster into our room. I opened the door and shut it quietly so that I wouldn't wake the hopefully sleeping Meena. Meena's babysitter, Amanda was slumped on the pull-out sofa reading a book. _Tithe by Holly Black._ She looked up at me and smiled, while grabbing her bags.

"Thanks, Mandy. I don't know what I would do with out you. I paid you already right?" I asked already pulling out my wallet.

"Yeah, Meena was a doll. She was out in minutes, everything as fine. Her teacher, Mrs. Nelson called to remind you of a conference tomorrow."

"Yes." I smiled, thank God for babysitters. "Thank you so much."

"No big. See you tomorrow." I nodded and watched her walk out the room. I fell to the sofa my eyes already dropping.

_Edward. _I thought as sleep finally took over.


	3. Smack!

I smiled at the reflection of myself in the mirror. My hair was pulled into a ponytail but it still hung to my elbows loosely. It was dyed black and I had, had Tina put blond highlights in it. The hair and its color contrasted with my recent tan, that was given as my 25th birthday present form Meena and Tina. I'd gotten a free tan from _Tan 'N Live._

I was slimmer than most twenty-five year olds that had a five year old daughter. Then again most girls didn't walk six blocks a day to work and then five more to their daughter's school. Then the 11 blocks home, unless I had money to catch a cab, which was rare. It also didn't hurt that a friend of mine named Yvonne let me use the gym in her condo.

"Table three, Bella you are up." Tina whisked pass me and headed to the bathroom, More than likely to sniff some cocaine before the rush hour. She needed the extra pick me up, and I just wanted it. I would join her if it wasn't for the conference with Meena's teacher today right after the job ended, I couldn't afford to give Mrs. Nelson a reason to think that I was an unqualified parent fro Meena. I loved Meena more than my life, and their wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her.

I forced a fake smile on my face and headed to Table Three. I loudly chewed on the piece of gum in my mouth before I stopped at the table. I pulled out my notepad and clicked my pen.

"Welcome to John's Pizza house, I'm Bella and I'll be your server today. What can I do for you?" I finally looked up at the customers and ended up looking into golden honey eyes that were planted on a small woman's face. She was seated across from a male… I didn't need to look to know who he was. I saw the color of his brown hair out the corners of my eyes.

"Hi." She smiled her voice soft like wind chimes. "We know what we want. A pitcher of Coke and large cheese pizza with a side of fries." I forced my eyes down on the paper and scribbled down the order.

They were eating… but they were vampires. I force my self to stop thinking to myself and I started to walk away. I felt the smile leave my face and I place the order in the kitchen. I hurried into the bathroom to find Tina with a needle halfway inserted into her arm. She smiled lazily at me while she cleaned her needle.

"Shit, Tina." I whispered as I helped her by cleaning the corners that had gotten blood on them.

"What?" she asked as she carefully placed the syringe in her purse. I watched as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and held out one to me. I took it gratefully and pulled my lighter out of my pocket. I clicked it and watched as the flame carefully burned in the air. I place my cigarette to it and watched as it caught fire instantly. The lighter was snatched out of my hand as I took a long drag on my cigarette. I blew a puff of smoke more than grateful for the release the cigarette gave me.

"You almost died of an overdose two days ago. If you hadn't waked up when you did then the paramedics were going to shot adrenaline in your heart! I can't afford to get you out of trouble, and then you'll just get sent to Rehab again.… I thought you were getting some _dope_. I didn't know you had _smack_." I sneered on the last word, I hated heroin and had been free of it for… five years now. I had stopped after I found out I was three month pregnant with Meena and I didn't plan to start again, ever.

"Fuck that shit." Tina said while taking another drag of her cigarette. "I was in the mood for a _snowball_ but then I remember that the last time I had one, you kicked me out of the house and wouldn't give me back my key."

"You know better than to mix _dope_ and _smack_ together. We don't have time for fighting; I want to talk to you while you are sober. He is out there." I watched as she dragged on her cigarette her eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

"Who?" Tina asked as she stubbed her cigarette. I took another long drag in an attempt to clam myself down.

"Him… Edward." I stared at her blank expression for a moment until understanding touched her eyes.

"Edward… As in _The _Edward. The one who left you seven years ago." I nodded and watched as her eyes started to droop. The heroin was finally getting into her and she would be high and loopy any minute now.

"Yes… The Edward." I said as I stubbed my cigarette I took the remains of both others and flushed them down the toilet. The bathroom stunk but we weren't the only ones that smoked in here.

"Aw, _hell_, no." Tina said as her eyes began to open wide again. "I will kick his swanky little ass if you want me too. What table is he at?" Tina voice was almost to a shout, but there was no point in telling her. She wouldn't care at all. The thought of Tina going up against Edward made me scared. At the same time I was touched that Tina would want to do something like that for me.

"No, I'll just go home. I'll tell John that I'm sick and then when it is time to see Mrs. Nelson I'll just get a ride, it will be to dark for Meena and I to walk." I felt my eyes start to burn and a single tear fell down my face.

"Bella, don't cry." I felt Tina embrace me I my arms

"I tried so hard to stop thinking about him. I tried to stop wishing for him… and then seven years later I see him. I hurt so much when he left… I used; I used to hear his voice in my head, when I'd do something dangerous." I knew Tina knew that Edward had left me, but I had never told her about the voices. Or the fact Edward was a vampire.

"It's alright, Bella. I'll tell John and take your shift." I felt the laughter building up in my chest.

"Tina, you are high. How do you expect to take my shift?" I asked between laughter and tears.

"I am _the _Tina Alda Rhinpo, am I not?" Tina asked, I couldn't tell if she was joking or not so I nodded into her chest.

"Go home, rest and then get dressed-up to go see Meena's teacher. A'ight?" Tina asked and I pulled back to look at her. I nodded and walked out the door of the bathroom. I couldn't help but sneak a glance at the table Edward and Alice were sitting at. I watched as Edward wrapped his arms around a woman and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.She squirmed in his grasp and it felt like my heart had broken into two again. I felt my temper start to boil and I pushed threw the crowd, tear streaming down my face.

_How could he? _

_**D**__**id you like, I'd like to hear your thought whether they be flames or not. Tell me... I accept anonymous reviews and thank to the 1059 ppl who looked at my Claire and Quil story. Thanks for the reviews… Just so you know I love you all and I want to thank you. I have now reached 6,000 words so I am now going to apply to be a beta, but if accepted I won't start beta stories until fall of 2008 and I will end in thee spring of 2008… I need a summer break too… I am the kind of person that when I is summer I need to get outside so I will beta during the school year… MY SCHOOL YEAR. Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon. I am working on it now as you read, unless of course this story is already done.**_

_**Bye, love you guys for all the reviews, hits, and alerts… I even got a few favorite stories and Author Alerts. Amazing!**_


	4. Broken

_**I Don't own these lyrics they are from Amy Lee and Seether, the song is Broken. I love this song so I thought you should know, and I was in the mood when I searched Amy Lee on YouTube. Just for those that don't know **_**Smack**_** means heroin, and **_**dope**_** can mean weed, or cocaine. A **_**snowball **_**is heroin mixed with cocaine…. VERY DANGERROUS AND KILLS A LOT OF PEOPLE…. The drugs will be leaving the story shortly in the next chapter I hope, depends on how I feel.**_

"_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here, anymore"_

"_Broken"_ by Amy Lee and Seether played in my ears as I turned the music up on my CD player. Well, I couldn't say that it was mine because I had found it in the restroom of a hotel one night… Long story that I had only told Tina about, even she had to admit that it was nasty and she _was "The Queen of Nasties"_.

I was in the back alley at the corner of some street, I lost track of were I was after I passed the Clinic. I had took Meena there a few years back when I first found out that Meenas was allergic to tomatoes. Her face had swelled up and covered in hives. That was one incident that I refused to have repeated but Meena loved her tomatoes… I sighed in content while taking a long drag on my cigarette that was filled with weed. I looked up into the sky, as salty tears fell in my eyes.

Seven years… I had been so close, my life was getting better. I was no longer addicted to heroin, and here I was wishing that Tina was here with some _smack_. If there was ever a time for a _snowball._ I opened my eyes, not realizing until now that they were closed.

I looked up into Edward's face, his eyes were troubled as he stared down at me. For a moment we both started at each other and then he sat besides me.

"Smoking can kill you." He whispered as I turned my music down.

"If you've come to reproach me _Edward_ then you can leave me here to rot. I'm not in the mood, why don't you go back to your _girlfriend?" I _forced myself not to cry, even when I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Ellen isn't my girlfriend." He said quickly, as he fingered the ear bud that had somehow fallen out of my ear.

"That who is she… your sister?" I sneered. He shrugged, and I frowned at his casual composure.

"Half-sister, we have the same dad… different mom." I looked into his eyes that seemed so sad. It hurt me that I was the one that did that to him.

"How?" I asked curious more than expected.

"I'll tell you… But only if you stub the cigarette, it kills me to see you like this and know that I did this." I felt my eyebrows pull down and I took another long drag on my cigarette before I pushed it into the ground. I didn't have to look at him to know that his eyes were on me.

"Tell me the story." I said and he sighed trying to get together his thoughts.

"My dad's name was Edward Anthony Masen Senior…."


	5. Edward

**I know the last chapter was crappy… But guess what… my school ended on June 12... So now I can write more chapters, this is the last story before my new school year and I told you guy why already in an Author's note, or possibly last chapter. Hope you are enjoying.**

"_Tell me the story." I said and he sighed trying to get together his thoughts._

"_My dad's name was Edward Anthony Masen Senior…."_

"My father, Edward Anthony Masen Senior was married to my mother when I was… conceived. Sometime when she was six to seven months… along, my parents got into a fight and my Father left. He went to a local bar and met a woman. Her name was Darlene and she worked as a waitress at the bar."

"Then your dad got drunk and fucke-… slept with her?" I asked and he turned to look at me and he smiled.

"It was a one-night stand and neither one of them thought anything of it… My parents got back together and then I was born. A few weeks after I was born my father found out that Darlene was pregnant and neither doubted that he was the father. My father, Edward, wanted to hide it from my mother… So Darlene and he decided to keep Ellen a secret from her. My father paid for a one-way trip to Maine and he never saw the two again. I never knew I had a sister and he never saw his daughter, Ellen." I closed my eyes and stuffed a laugh,

"So I guess it is a generic gene that comes from your Father... Breaking people's hearts." I pursed my lips while grabbing another cigarette out of my pocket. I started to click the lighter when Hard, cold hand stopped me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry… If I had known what my leaving would have done to you." I snorted and his hand gripped my wrist tighter.

"I'm fine Edward. Sorry to tell you this but my life has been better since you left me. I'm pretty sure I've told you before but you must have forgotten…. I not a child anymore and I don't fall for shit like that anymore. Get out of my life, and stay out." I stood and swayed in the air for a moment. Edward stood as well, and he reached for my hand. I meant to pull away but my arm felt like jelly. It was cold in his strong grasp and I felt content.

"Why did you leave Forks?" he asked and his cool breath fanned in my face, and I felt my head spin in circles.

"It hurt… being next to things and people… It reminded me too much of you." I admitted reluctantly. I felt fingers touch my chin and it was softly pulled down until I was looking at him. His eyes held me captured and I felt my breathing slow.

"I'm sorry. For everything… for leaving you. I was… am, an idiot." He said and I saw him lean towards me. After all this time, seven years to be exact I knew what was going to be happening before it happened. _I was… Eager? Encouraging? Was I?_

"Bella?" Tina's voice startled me and I pulled away from Edward. I felt a blush creep up my checks and I turned to face her. Sweat covered her face and she was panting, why 

Edward didn't read her mind was amazing to me. He should have known that she was coming… Or was he too busy?

I smiled weakly half expecting Tina to cuss me out or tease me at the least. I wasn't expecting her face to be red like a tomato.

"What-?"

"Mrs. Nelson." She said her eyes glued to Edward, while I couldn't make sense of her words.

"What?"

"Meena… Mrs. Nelson."It was then that everything clicked in my head. Meena. Mrs. Nelson… The parent-teacher conference today.

"Shit." I said and Tina nodded. I turned to face Edward. "Shit. I have to go, Edward." I ran to Tina as she pulled out her wallet. I grabbed and started to run, almost tripping on my shoes.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call after me but I ignored it. _What time was it? Were was Meena at? Should I go to the school? Was the conference still on._

Endless questions fell in my head as I pushed myself to run. I tripped on my shoes and almost fell but hands caught me. I looked up at Edward's face, and my heart skipped a beat.

"I have a car it would be easier, faster… Not to add." I opened my mouth to object but merely nodded. I was grabbed and in seconds I was in a car.

"Assuming that you want to be fast." I nodded.

"All-Saints Heritage School. It is a private school on the corner of Meat and Ferrell Ave." The car ride was silent and I welcomed it. The silence gave me time to think about everything… But mostly Meena. God, she would kill me. How could I forget about her, she must be so scared, my poor child. I mentally scolded myself for letting time pass by so fats. I hadn't noticed until now that it was being to get dark and that night was beginning to start. _Shit._

The car ride which would normally take half and hour was a short ten minutes and I was in front of Meena's school.

"Thanks." I said while struggling to get out the car seat. I felt hands grab my wrist and I looked up at Edward.

"Can I se you? Later, I mean." I bit my bottom lip while staring into his eyes.

"We'll see Edward." I said and he released my hands. I was out of the car in a second heading into the school as the car speed away from me.

I walked to the big door and down to Mrs. Nelson's room forcing myself to calm down... It was only a conference.

**Yea, okay... Next chapter will tell you more about Bella's five year old daughter Meena and the chapter after it will be about how Bella got to New York. Thanks for review leave an alert or a review… Love ya!**


	6. Meena

**So sorry, my computer messed up so I had to redo this chapter, it ended up taking all teh chapers and putting them in one. SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, AND WILL NEVER DO ThAT AGAIN, i UnDeRsTaNd If U HaTe Me.**

Chapter 6

I stumbled into Mrs. Nelson's room to find Meena coloring contently and her teacher watching her while grading papers. She looked up at me and smiled warmly; I forced down a swallow and nodded while walking fully into the room.

"Mommy!" Meena screamed as she ran towards me and I gathered her up into my arms while swinging her over my head once before putting her down.

"Hey, baby." I said and kissed her forehead and a giggle came out her sounding more like she was choking then laughing…Yet, another trait of her father's.

"I made a monkey." She said while holding up the picture she had been drawing on and I smiled.

"It looks more like an elephant than a monkey, baby." I said and her eyebrows pulled down in aggravation

"No, a monkey!" She said and I had to choke back a laugh from looking at her face. Eyebrows pulled down, nose scrunched down and eyes partly opened.

"Okay. Listen, I need to talk to Mrs. Nelson for a moment, why don't you go play." I pushed her softly to urge her to go play.

It was only when Meena had sat down to color once more did I walk over to the teacher. It was only now did I really look at her. Her hair was out long and full, a deep shade of black. She had very short bangs but long enough to cover her eyebrows. Her face was covered with pimples and her eyes where hazel and caramel at the edges.

"I'm so sorry I am late." I said while sitting down across from her.

"It's fine, I had work to complete and Meena is already in the After-School Zone so everything worked out fine." I took a deep breath willing this conference to go well.

"So, you called this meeting because…" I trailed off when I heard Meena shriek. I looked over at her to see her playing with trucks and laughing happily.

"Ms. Swan-"

"Bella." I corrected instantly.

"Excuse me, Bella? I called this conference to talk about Meena and her academics as also as it mandatory that a guardian and parent is required to attend a meeting once every school year… It is in the handbook, I understand this may be unusual for you, but I don't want it to be. I don't intend for this to be… difficult for you." I nodded and smiled a little.

"So, Meena is doing fine... right?" I asked while flitting with my finger nail.

"Expectedly, she is one of the top of her class which is amazing… I mean at the beginning of the year she came here not reading and she hated school, with a passion. Now she is nice, polite, reads… I believe that this is a show of what goes on inside the home."

_Please._ I thought as images of Tina cussing on the phone with Meena in her lap repeating the words, and the two of them play fighting and arguing over who gets the last slice of pizza.

"I try my best."

"Bella, it has… come to me that Meena is unlike the other children. She is more independent and less active to join n with other classmates in social activities… This scares me."

"Excuse me?" I asked startled. "Isn't being independent good?"

"Not to the point where Meena would rather get hurt then have someone help her. That is bad, very bad. Are there any family issues that you think would be the cause of this."

"I don't think so, I mean I am a single mother and the two of us live with my best friend."

"Aunty Tina?" Mrs. Nelson smiled weakly.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Aunty Tina is a daily person in our group time, story time. Meena has many stories that make the class laugh about Aunty Tina and her funny ways."

"Is that bad?" I asked nervously.

"No, but I've noticed that Meena's father doesn't seem to be in the picture a lot." I felt my cheeks turn hot. _Was my refusal to talk to Kevin affecting Meena's success in life? Was I being a horrible mother?_

"I'm sorry but Meena's father, Kevin isn't around. They talk… over the phone but she hasn't seen him for about a year."

"It is totally understandable but it does put a butcher on things like when we begin to talk about Father's Day. Under no instant am I trying to say that you are a bad parent but communication that is more frequent is better for both the parent and child… It is a recent study that was taken."

"I'll keep that in mind. So that is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, I just need to give you an evaluation sheet and then you can leave." She handed me a white folder filled with a stack of papers.

"This is all the sheets that Meena has completed this year and some that you need to fill out and return before May. I can't wait to see Meena after break. I hope you two have a nice vacation." I nodded.

_Shit, it is winter vacation for these kids… They get out three weeks before everyone else in public school. I totally forgot. Damn, I need to find a babysitter._

"Thank you Mrs. Nelson."

"No thank you, Meena has been a lovely addition to our class and the student body." I stood as Meena came to stand by my chair.

"I wanta go home." Meena said sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"I know love, let's go. Thank you, Mrs. Nelson."

"Bye, Meena. See you next year."Mrs. Nelson called to Meena.

"Bye, Mrs. Nelson." Meena said while grabbing my right hand, the folder in my left. I walked Meena out her classroom and sighed. I was never doing that again.

**I have put up like three chapters this week and I am very excited that was amazing, I loved writing this chapter, no drugs, no alcohol and no pressure for me… This chapter was just like merely a back-story though more detail on Kevin, and Bella relationship will be put in and he may join the story. Thanks for reading, I had fun writing and I thank the 12 people who have me on their alert page.**

1. Blackvirign17

2. Cry Blood Tears

3. MeNameIsLaLa

4. Raven M.

5. Remzie

6. Twilightxtrodinaire

7. edlvr

8. edwardismine07

9. natda132

10. potterhead0013

11. rakel03

12. twilightaddict26

**Thank you guys and the 3 people who reviewed.**

alittlebitwarped

xhilaration

AntiSocialLozer

**I love you all and thanks to the 427 people that hit my story, even if they read or not.**

**Thanks!! Sorry for the problem**


	7. Stay Out of my Life, Edward

Meena was a heavy child. Damn. Meena was a heavy child. I was carrying her back the 11 blocks home in my arms because she was wearing sandals a gift from Tina and they had broke. Damn. Meena was a heavy child.

"You need to lose weight baby. Or at the very least, tell Aunty Tina not to give you sandals anymore." I whispered while crossing the street. Only ten more blocks and I couldn't wait to get home.

"Damn, Baby." I whispered and she snored and shifted in my arms. That was the fourth time in five minutes that she had shifted and almost fell out of my arms. That was it; I had to sit on the porch steps of someone's house and wait till Meena was over her sleeping fit or decided to wake up. I loved Meena dearly but I hated sleeping with her, she slept by herself in the apartment and I slept on the couch. Tina slept in the other room when she was home, but most of the time she wasn't home. She had found a new boyfriend two weeks ago and she spent most of the night there.

I had been sitting with Meena for about ten minutes and had decided that I needed to wake her up so she could walk when a sliver Convertible Jaguar XK parked on the sidewalk.

"Hell, no." I whispered. No one in their right mind would drive something like that unless they wanted to be jumped, killed, or raped at the same time. The passenger window was rolled down and I saw Edward smile.

"Would you like a ride, she must be heavy." I rolled my eyes before picking Meena up and walking towards the car.

I placed her in the backseat carefully and put her seatbelt on even more so. I straighten her up in the seat and she smiled before her head dropped to the side. That would hurt her later that was for sure.

"My baby isn't fat… She is just unusually heavy for a five year old." I said while getting into the passenger seat. I pulled my seatbelt on too and the car moved away slowly away from the curve.

"She looks like you. She has your eyes." I smiled.

"Everyone says that… She looks more like her father." I admitted.

"Or you, and her father still…"

"Together? No, he was an asshole and it was a one-night stand." I looked out the window and watched as the house flew by. "Do you know where you are going?" I asked as he made a turn on my street.

"You live on Huntington Ave. Apartment six, on the third floor." I snorted.

"Stalker." I said and he laughed. Like music, so soft and beautiful.

"I wouldn't call it stalking, I used to do it before and you didn't mind."

"Then again back then I wasn't so paranoid and had a child and lived with my best friend." I said and couldn't stop the sigh that exited my mouth.

"Damn. The years go by so damn fast. It seems like just yesterday Meena was born." I snuffed a tear that threatened to fall down my check.

"You're right they pass by fast. Just not fast enough for me." The car came to a stop and I stared to take off my seatbelt.

"Thanks, for the ride."

"Bella." His voice stopped me and I looked up at him. "If I could go back and change the last seven years, I would do gladly. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm sorry you had to go through this, everything. I shouldn't have left you."

"Don't try to guilt yourself Edward. Tina was right, after time goes by; you just forget any regrets you ever had. Don't try to guilt yourself Edward into my life. I made my choices I don't regret any of them. I've given up on love, Edward, I'm not going to hurt anyone else for my selfish wishes. Tina was one of the best things that came in my life, and then Meena was born. They both are just another plus to my life, I have a happy life you just can't see it. I've never been happier and I'd appreciate if you didn't try to bud in. Nothing matters more to me than Meena and I not going to throw everything away for another fantasy. You had your chance; let someone else have a turn. Please. Besides, isn't this you wanted? For me to be able to have a life, have kids and a home. Didn't you want me to be human?" I keep my voice silent, like a whisper but I knew he could still hear it.

"I didn't want you to turn to drugs… To be like…"

"Be like Tina. You don't understand, Edward. I am me, I am Bella. I like my life, and I'd like you to stay out of it. Unless I give you permission to come in. Please." I tacked the end on, just a force of habit.

"I… I understand." Edward's voice sounded chocked.

"Thanks, that is all I'm asking for." I got out of the car and got Meena out gently. She snored lightly on my shoulder as I closed the car door. "Thanks for the ride." I said as I walked up to my apartment.

"Tina!" I screamed up the building. A head popped out our window.

"What, Bitch?!" Tina asked jokily and I rolled my eyes. O tonight, I really wasn't in the mood.

"Get the door, you slut!" I said our normal talk to each other when one of us forgot the keys to the apartment. It was nothing just a little bit of teasing between the too, and Tina knew it.

"'Kay, I'll be right down." She screamed and her head popped right back into the window and it was shut. I turned to smile at Edward before walking through the open door of the apartment. I already knew that it would be a long night. I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"Damn." I whispered. I had just told off the first love of my life, and I hated every minute of it. "Damn." Here I was again. Alone, broken, and wising that I was with Edward.

_Shut the fuck up. Meena is here, and so is Tina. _A voice told me in my head. I was positive that I was insane. I just told off the love of my life in exchange for my daughter and I was regretting it? _Damn. Idiot._ I thought as I shifted Meena in my arms and waited for Tina to open the door. _Damn you Edward. Fuck. _I thought.

_Damn._


	8. CaN wE tAlK?

I sat at the phone with it in my hands. I had been sitting here for half an hour and my mind was spinning. Tina had taken Meena out for pizza and to see Kevin, a little over an hour ago. I didn't want Meena talking to Kevin, but my personal problems with him shouldn't affect their father- daughter relationship. It was better for them, to communicate just like Mrs. Nelson said. I started the dialing number again. 123-4567.

"Hello?" A male's voice answered. I swallowed before answering.

"Edward? It's Bella… Do, Do you… want go out for lunch. I need to talk to you."


	9. i want to try

**I just had to do this chapter in Edward it was so begging me and I wanted to do it… I need to take a break on this story. I am so sorry, but I am going to start Co-Writing a story with someone and need to focus my attention on that so this won't be edited for a week or two. I will come back to this as soon as the second chapter of my the Co-written story is done. It is still in the planning stages and it doesn't have a name yet so you know it needs work. Thanks, I try not to leave you with a cliff hanger.**

Edward POV

Bella wanted to talk to me. Bella called me and wanted to talk to me. Thank the heavens almighty. Of course I was happy that Bella wanted to talk to me. Alice just wanted me to do this right. She had a vision that if Bella liked today then Bella would come over. The vision was fuzzy but Bella had brought Meena with her and Meena was having fun playing dress-up with Alice and Rosalie. Bella was hanging out with Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper weren't in the vision but that was fine with me. Alice had also saw that Meena would take a liking to Jasper, but think that Emmett was scary and the first time she would see him she would cry.

I had to do this right. Not only for me but for the family, all of them wanted to meet Meena.

I had been sitting at a booth at _John's Pizza House_ for ten minutes. _Were was she? _I had to be patient I reminded myself. I had waited seven years what was another five minutes. It was then that Bella walked through the door. She was wearing short skirt that showed half of her tights, not that I minded. A foam green striped tie that she had decided to add as a belt matched her blouse that was of the same color. It was a short-sleeve blouse and had a collar on each of the cuffs at her arms.

_Damn, Bella is looking hot. I can't decide who I like better. Bella or Tina. _A male's voice said and I winced. I tried to stop the thoughts of the men in the room, I wanted Bella. She was mine; I had to stop a growl that threatened to come up. She smiled at someone before making her way to sit across from me at the table.

"I'm sorry for this being such late notice."

"It's nothing." I said and she smiled.

"Edward, I was a bitch yesterday, in the car. I was a bitch the day before that, and when Tina was sick I was a bitch then too. All you have ever done was help me and I have been treating you like you are garbage. That is wrong of me and I want to say sorry. I am a bitch, and an asshole and I wanted you to know that. I have no right to traet you the way I did… The way I am."

"Bella… You are treating me no worse than what I desevere. I deserve to have you call me every bad name you can think of. I deserve to have you spit in my face, and shot me down every time I try to make-up to you. I deserve it."

"You may think that but I don't. I want to start fresh, like I never called you an asshole that night and I never threaten to call the cops on you. I want to try this over, Edward. I want to try us over… If you don't mind. I mean I totally understand if you don't want to try."

"Bella." I placed my hand in hers. "I want to try."

**There I ended that with 526 words excluding the author's note. I will try to get back to this in at least a week. I promise a new chapter by Saturday. I put up about 7 chapters this week so be grateful please. Thank you.**


	10. Reunion pt 1

Bella POV

I held Meena's hand as she looked around the room. It was large and roomy; I wasn't surprised it reminded so much of their last house. I knew for a fact that this was the largest room that Meena had ever seen in her entire life.

"It's so big, Mommy." This caused a laugh from Edward, and I had to roll my eyes. I squeezed her hand softly in an attempt to comfort her. "I want to go home." She said and moved closer to my leg. She hugged it tightly and I sighed.

"Soon, we'll go home after you meet everyone." I said while crouching so we were at the same height.

"Is the bogey-monster upstairs? Aunty Tina told me that the Bogey-Monster lives upstairs." Meena said and I grimaced.

"There is no bogey-monster upstairs and Aunty Tina is a liar." Meena nodded and her brown curly hair bounced lightly as she nodded at me.

"Is she ready?" Edward asked and I stood.

"Yeah, she is as ready as she ever will be." I smiled weakly at him.

"Alice, Emmett. You can go down now." Edward's voice ran clear and soft through the house. I heard footsteps and looked up to Alice's face. She was followed behind Emmett, both were smiling wide. Alice made it down stairs first and she gathered me into a hug.

"Bella, I missed you so much." I tried to hug her but Meena was being stubborn and wouldn't let go of my hand.

"I missed you too." I said and she squeezed my softly.

"Hi." Alice said and smiled at Meena. "Are you Meena?"

"No, I Kimmy." Meena said and I rolled my eyes. Emmett giggled and Alice smiled even wider. I was starting too regret this trip all in a span of ten minutes.

"Meena, stop acting like a baby." I

"Oh, that is a pretty name. My name is Alice." Alice kneeled and was eye-to-eye to her. Meena stared at Alice for a minute before she frowned.

"You in my face!" Meena's face started to get red and her eyebrows pulled down even more.

"I'm sorry." Alice said and she stood. Emmett's face twisted and he busted in laughter not able to hold it in any longer. Meena took one look at Emmett and she burst into tears while burying her face in my leg.

"Mommy!" Meena screamed and I rolled my eyes. I picked her up and cradled her.

"Shh. Meena, it's alright." I smile weakly at Emmett. "I'm so sorry." I apologized half-heartily. "Meena… it's alright." I said while rubbing her back affectingly.

"Mommy. It's the… bogey-monster. Aunty Tina… was… right." She chocked her words between sobs and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. Maybe this wasn't a good idea to bring her here." Alice shook her head.

"It was a perfect idea. Kimmy… do you want a lollipop?" Meena stopped crying and her head popped up.

"My name Meena." She said. "Mommy, can I have lollipop?" She asked wiping her eyes. Alice skipped closer to Meena and held out a green lollipop. Not the cheap kind, like the ones you get from the bank. It was wrapped in expansive paper and was labeled in a different language.

"Sure." I said. Meena reached out and grabbed the now unwrapped lollipop. It was in her mouth in seconds.

"She is so cute. May I hold her?" Alice asked arms already outstretched.

"If she lets you." Meena practically jumped into Alice's arms and hugged her tightly around the neck.

"I like you." Meena said. Alice smiled and held her gently.

"I like you too." Alice said and hugged Meena in her arms.


	11. Reunion pt2

**A/N: Lollipops do make the world go 'round. At least that is what I believe. Meena is based on my cousin and that last chapter was the way our conversion went when we first met. She is 6 years old now, but she lives in a different state and so she called my father the Bogey-monster and told me her name was Kimmy when her sister's name is Kimmy. Then I gave her gummy bears and she started to like me so the world went round so now every time we see each other I give her gummy bears. That was just a little about me because my profile is not completed. I don't have time to do it. This chapter is short, sorry. I couldn't decide on an ending because the next chapter has a lot of action in it. More cursing from Bella, Tina, Meena (yes Meena curses a gift from spending so much time with Tina) and Rosalie and Ellen start to get drama going on. Going up next on : So much for my happy ending.**

Meena was playing dress-up with Alice and Rosalie upstairs, Emmett and Jasper went to go pick up Ellen from the airport. Meena had been brokenhearted when Jasper left and she loved to cling to his leg. I was surprised when he held her for a while. I had not idea what it was about him that she liked but she loved him. Meena was still afraid of Emmett and refused to be next to him unless Jasper was there. She had even taken to calling him "Jazzy". It was incredible. She was heartbroken that he had left but with a promise that he would be back soon she went to play with Alice and Rosalie. She hadn't met Carlisle and Esme yet, but we planned to introduce them to her when Jasper came back along with Ellen.

I was still scared to meet Ellen but with much talk from Edward and high praises from Esme, I agreed that I would let Meena see Ellen. After, I met her. We had just ordered pizza for Meena and I and I was shoot down when I told them I would pay. Esme near laughed in my face saying it was paid over the phone by credit card.

I was currently sitting on Edward's bed watching him, watching me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked finally. It was like he was seeing everything, but then again nothing at all.

"You." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are beautiful, that is why." I twisted my nose but didn't say anything there would be no point in it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked expectantly.

"I don't know. Is Meena alright?" I raised my eyebrows and he smiled. My favorite crooked smile.

"She is trying on… mascara and… eye shadow." Edward chuckled softly. I rolled my eyes.

"What color?" I asked not really interested.

"Blue." I smiled a little and lay back into the bed. I was surrounded by fluffy white pillows and was partially melted in the mattress.

"Hmm." I sighed. The bed shifted and soon Edward was lying besides me. "Hmm." I said again and I closed my eyes. "I should get up or I might fall asleep in your bed."

"It's fine with me. I won't mind if you don't." He said his hands brushed across my check.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's perfectly fine, don't worry at all."

"Will Meena be aright?" I asked worry creeping into my voice.

"She'll be fine, everything will be fine." With that I laid my head down to sleep as Edward sang in my ear.


	12. Reunion pt3

The screams of Meena woke me up with a start. I sat up and looked around. I was in Edward's room, I reminded myself. I was at the Cullen's house. It was then did I hear Meena scream again. _God._ I thought as I ran out of Edward's room. Meena's screaming was coming from upstairs. I sprinted up the stairs and looked into a room. Meena was on the floor her face filled with hives, Esme rubbing her back while Alice screamed in the phone.

"Mommy." Meena said when she noticed me, her tongue was swollen and her nose was running. I sighed while rolling my eyes.

"Baby, did you have tomatoes?" I asked softly while coming to sit next to her. She nodded one and winced.

"Oh, no tomatoes baby. You know that, it hurts doesn't it?" I asked taking Esme's place at rubbing her back. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry Bella, we had no idea and I didn't see this happening." I shook my head at Alice.

"My purse in Edward's room, please." She nodded and was out the room.

"Carlisle is on his way." Esme said and I looked up at her. She looked as if she could cry she would.

"Please don't punish everyone else, Bella. It was my fault I was suppose to be watching her…" Alice trailed on while handing me my purse. I opened it and pulled out Meena's inhaler. I made her breathe in a puff and smacked her once on the bottom when she didn't. Her mouth opened and I tried again this time I succeed. I pulled out special crème for her and rubbed it on her face.

"Meena Genesis Swan, if you so much as think about tomatoes again then I will make sure that you never go out with your father again. Do I make myself clear?" It was an empty threat and Meena knew it but she nodded. I placed my head against her chest and listened as her breathing became more regular. It was then that Edward and Carlisle walked into the room. It took only a minute for Edward to understand the situation. He grabbed me in his arms, his head buried deep into my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." He whispered into my hair.

"It's fine. Whatever, she had an allergic reaction to the pizza."

"You ordered her pizza when she couldn't have any?" Edward pulled away to look at me. From the corners of my eyes I could see Meena was alright and Carlisle was checking her pulse.

"I forgot that you guys didn't know she couldn't have tomatoes. I normally take it off and just give her the crust and the cheese. She likes tomatoes, but she doesn't like the pain." I raised my eyebrows at Meena who was now trying to play with Carlisle's stethoscope while he was checking her heart. "I don't blame you, any of you." I made a point to look at Alice who was shivering by the corner.

"She is fine, Bella you were right." Carlisle said while cleaning up his mess that Meena had no doubt made.

"Mommy, I feel better." Meena said while climbing on my back. "I-I-I play dress-up with Alice, and then the bogey-monster have a name. He nice, his name is Emmett... but he said I can call him bogey."

"Then you ate tomatoes?" I asked frowning while pulling her from my back into my lap.

"Yes." She admitted meekly and buried her head into my chest.

"No, more tomatoes. Or else." I tickled her mercilessly and she giggled.

"I hungry, Mommy." I looked up at Alice.

"Alice is there anymore pizza left?" I asked and Alice was back with the pizza box and a box of cheesy sticks. It was cold but it would have to do. I took the time to tear off the crust and the cheese fro Meena completely aware that everyone in the room was watching me. That made me blush and Meena laughed.

"Red Roses on Mommy check." Meena laughed and reached for the crust. I opened the box of cheesy sticks and handed one to Meena. She ate it in two bites and was reaching towards another.

"Greedy." I whispered and kissed her on the check.

"Alice you eat it?" She held out a crust that she had bitten and waited for Alice to grab it.

"No thank you, Meena. You eat it." Meena smiled at what I thought was Alice behind my shoulder.

"Mommy eat it." She held it out for me to bite and I did.

"Yummy." I said and kissed her on the nose. _God_ I loved Meena even when she acted like a butthole and did things to care me to death. She was the best thing that came into my life and someone would have to be blind to see otherwise.

"All done." Meena sad when she had eaten her fourth cheesy stick and four crusts of the pizza. She didn't want any cheese which meant I had gotten my fingers dirty for nothing. Still it was worth it if it meant that Meena was happy and full.

"Good." I said wiping her mouth with the back of my sleeve.

"Who you?" Meena asked pointing at Carlisle. He smiled and Esme laughed softly. "You too. Who you?" Meena asked aging getting mad that they weren't answering her.

"I'm Esme, and that is Carlisle." Esme smiled and held out her hand so Meena could shake it.

"We didn't make a deal, why I going to spit in your hand?" Esme looked at her confused and Edward burst out laughing.

"Meena, you don't spit in people's hand." I reproached her while smiling at Esme.

"Aunty Tina said so, and you did it when you make bets with people." Meena raised her eyebrows and I sighed. Edward must have controlled himself because he had stopped laughing and sat up straight besides me.

"I am a twenty-five year old adult female. Get it straight." I said to Meena before I picked her up off of me.

"Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is his wife."

"Are you Alice's mommy?" Meena asked taking a cautious step towards Esme. She was still worried about her hand being out but she side stepped around it. Esme must have noticed because she put her hand in her pocket.

"Yes, and Jasper's mom, and Rosalie's mom, and Emmett's mom, and Edward's mom." Esme smiled and Meena looked at her, her lips pursed.

"And he." She pointed at Carlisle. "He Alice's daddy." Esme nodded.

"No pointing Meena." I said once more even when I knew that it was a hopeless cause.

"His name is Carlisle." Esme said.

"Oh." Meena said still not making a move to Carlisle.

"Can you say Carlisle?" Esme asked gently.

"No" Meena said, and sat down where she was.

"Meena Genesis Swan if you don't be nice to Esme and Carlisle-"

"I am Mommy. I can't sat that. It hard." Meena said and I heard laughter from behind. I didn't need to turn to know that it was Emmett no doubt getting a kick that Meena wouldn't come any closer to Carlisle then she already was.

"Having fun?" He asked coming to sit on the left side of me.

"Bogey!" Meena shrieked happily and hugged him tightly around the neck. I smiled as Emmett tried to hug her back without hurting her.

"Hey, did you miss me." Meena nodded.

"Where-Where- Jazzy?" Meena asked stumbling over her words in excitement.

"Here I am." Jasper said and both Alice and Meena rushed to give him a hug. Of course Alice made it to him first and planted a kiss on his check. It was then that Meena decided she was going to get jealous and pout waiting for Jasper to pick her. He smiled down at her and picked her up.

"Hi." Jasper said and Meena leaned in to kiss his check… TWICE. I felt my heart stop and Edward stiffen by my side. Jasper just smiled and put her down on the floor.

"I got two kisses." Meena said to Alice. It took Alice a moment to recover from her shock and laughed when she did.

"Hey Jazzy now you got two girls after you. I'd never expect it out of you… Ouch!" I was too slow to see who it was that hit Emmett but I had a guess. It didn't hurt the fact that Edward shifted.

"No, hitting boys. Don't forget that Bella is right between the two of you." Esme said as Emmett was standing up.

"That's fine, Esme. It's time for Meena and I to go."

"No, Mommy. I not ready to go."

"Meena, it is time to go." I said and reached for her. She clung tightly to Jasper's legs and I had to laugh as he tried to pull her away without hurting her.

"Meena, I'll see you soon okay?" He as soon as he had her off of him. She pouted and her face started to red.

"I wanta stay."

"You're mom said you have to go, so you have to go." Alice said bending down to peck Meena on the check.

"No." Meena said. "You come to my house. You see Aunty Tina, and you play with me." I sighed.

"Maybe one day." Alice said.

"No. Today." Meena said and a tear fell down her face.

"Meena we have to go. I promised Kevin that I'd be home so you can go see him." That caused Meena to brighten and she stopped crying.

"I go to Daddy's house?" she asked looking at me. I nodded and she laughed.

"Bye, Alice. Bye Jazzy, I go my Daddy's house." Meena said as she skipped to me and tried to pull me towards the door. "Mommy, let go." Meena said and I let her walk me to the door.

"It was nice seeing you all again. Tell Rosalie I said bye."

"We had fun, bye Meena." Esme said while blowing her a kiss.

"Bye, I go my Daddy's house. Bye, Bogey! Bye Jazzy, I come back later after I see my Daddy." I rolled my eyes, Meena was such a handful and she thought that she was the queen of everything that she did. Edward followed behind us as the room left chorus of "Bye, Meena's"

I followed Meena down the steps and was opening the door when I heard steps behind us.

"Wait!" Alice screamed zooming down the stairs.

"Bella, we… As in Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Ellen and I are going out and we wanted you to come. You can invite Tina if you want, and you just said that Meena would spend the night with her father. Please, say yes. We didn't have a lot of time to talk and spend time together. I miss you." Alice put on her pouting face and I sighed. _I was so depressed these days, it seemed like the only thing I did was sigh._

"I… Alice."

"Please. Emmett will be good."

"I'll ask Tina what see thinks.' I said not all that happy.

"She'll say yes. Thank you. Love ya!" Alice pecked both me and Meena on the checks before running upstairs.

"Mommy. I wanta go."

"I know, lets go." I said as I towed behind Meena, Edward behind me.

**YES! BELLA IS DEPRESSED AND DON'T EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR A DAY OR TWO. THANK YOU!! REVIEW, I got 2 alerts in the past hour buT nEiTeR leFt A rEvIeW. You know who you are. IF YOU WANT I CAN WRITE IT. I LOVE U GUYS. Yes, Meena is allergic to tomatoes and she had an allergic reaction.**


	13. C'mon and Dance with me

**All thoughts about music are mine and my beta (Ariel). My thoughts about music are all Tina's, Bella's and Edward's, while Ariel's is everyone else's. I love you guys and the poll was closed. Edward won the poll by 57 of the votes. That means out of 100 people, 57 people wanted him. Thanks for voting it was a triple tie between Jacob, an OC, and Kevin. Mike Newton and Tyler (What is his last name?) had no votes. Thank you because I would hate to do a story with them. Hugs and Kisses. By the way, HAGS! I am going on vacation and am working hard to finish this story before then. If I don't I'll write another Author's Note tell you when I get back so I can continue the story. **

The music was loud and booming as I swirled in my two inch heels. I was hot and I knew it. I was wearing a pair of jeans that had Tina had bejeweled to say Sexy on the butt. I wore a black leather halter top; something I had gotten as a discount at Forever 21 when I use to work there. I was having a fun time hanging out. Tina was more than excited to meet Alice but hated Edward. She hadn't had a conversion with him all night. All my fears of Tina being a prune and mean all night were cast away when she met Travis on the dance floor. The two of them had been inseparable and she had even gotten his number. That _was_ Tina for you.

It was "Back when you were a Teen" Night here at the club called the Zebra and "Before he Cheats" by Carrie Underwood was playing. I wasn't a big fan of country but Carrie had an amazing voice. This was the third time the song had been requested and I now knew the chorus by heart. Tina and Alice sang along while I moved myself with the beat. Edward and Jasper had decided that they wanted to be prunes and didn't want to dance. Rosalie and Emmett… Were where the two of them? I think that the two were lost somewhere in the back of the club since Emmett had bribed the Bouncer for a private seat. Ellen had decided not to come saying that she had some things to do. I was pretty sure that it was something else but I didn't push it. I really didn't want to meet her and I wanted to have Edward all to myself. Even if Ellen was his half-sister. I turned to smile at Edward and he smiled back at me while Jasper was lost watching Alice as she shook her waist to the beat.

I waved at him and he blew me kiss causing Tina to frown.

"What?" I asked annoyed at her.

"I can't believe you two are going out." She said just as the song changed. It now played "Apologize" by One Republic and Timabaland. "I hate this song." Tina sneered while walking over to the bartender. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

"Why not?" I asked sitting down on a seat that was just emptied.

"Jack Daniel on the rocks." Tina said placing down a twenty on the bar.

"Give me a kiss and you can have it free." The bartender smiled and he showed his two missing front teeth.

"Find your some manners and you might not have lost your front teeth." Tina said. "Jack Daniel on the rocks. Make it fast." She smiled sourly at him.

"Being a bitch much?" I asked and smiled.

"You have such a dirty mouth, Bella. I was wondering were Meena got it from."

"You." I said and she smiled.

"Bella. You are an amazing woman, a beautiful friend and you can have any guy in the club sweating over you. Why would you go back that swanky-ass bitch that left you trapped, lost, and broken? I happened to have seen you before Meena." I shrugged.

"I'm not in the mood for this." I stood and she grabbed my wrist.

"Fine, but I am only going to tell you once. You aren't a single, sexy woman anymore. I mean you are still sexy and a woman but you aren't single anymore. You have a child, Meena. I may not be the smartest person to be giving you advice but I am your best friend. You were there for me when I fell so I'll be there for you. You need to remember that what you decide doesn't just affect you. You have Meena to think about and I don't want anyone in the way of y'all connection. Do you hear me?" Tina asked eyebrows raised and her mouth set into a straight set line. She was being serious. She was giving me advice.

"I know. I'm not going to let some boy get in my head and mess me up." I said. Edward wasn't a boy. He was a vampire, Big difference.

"Especially not some swanky-skinny ass boy who just going to get you knocked up and pregnant again."

"That is not going to happen. Edward and I aren't like that." I looked her straight in the eye and she smiled.

"I love you." She said and hugged me.

"Love ya too."

"Good, 'cuz a, Meena is a handful now. I'd hate for you to have another one of her. Then I'd kill you." I rolled my eyes and pulled back from her. I saw the humor in her eyes then again… It was hard to tell if Tina was playing or not.

"I won't get pregnant again while we are living in the same roof. I am all done." Tina mouth pulled into a 'O' shape.

"I ain't saying that you can't freaky. Just don't be having anymore babies. I ain't a nanny, and your babies will get shot. I swear by the Goddess of the Sun, Moon and Stars. I will kill your babies if they so much as breathe my air."

"That what you said when I told you I was pregnant with Meena."

"You want me to kill her?" Tina asked her eyebrows pulled down.

'Touch so much as a hair on my babies head, and you won't have any." Tina rolled her yes, kissed my quickly on the check and grabbed her drink. She made her way to a beckoning Travis with her drink in hand.

"Budweiser, please." I told the bartender reaching for my money in my pocket. Cold, strong, marble hands stopped me and I looked up. Edward smiled while handing the bartender a twenty.

"Keep the change." Edward smiled at him and the bartender walked over to the cooler to get my drink.

"I have money to pay." I said feigning anger.

"Still, why don't you spend on something else? Like a present for Meena." He smiled and the bartender put down my beer. I opened it and swallowed. It burned a little going down and I gagged. Edward watched my every move and I swallowed again. That was much better.

"No doubt you heard what Tina and I were talking about?" I said as we began to walk over to our table. I sat in the seat while Edward came in next to me.

"No doubt." He raised his eyebrows. "I am confused though."

"That is what happens when you listen in on people's conversions." I said and swallowed another sip of my beer.

"Was Tina serious about Meena, and what she said about you having anymore babies? Her mind was too drunk for me to be able to tell" I shrugged.

"Most likely." I put down the beer and just watched the scenery. Tina grinding up on Travis. Alice and Jasper dancing together and Rosalie and Emmett making out in the corner.

"Then why are you friends with her. Isn't she a danger to both you and Meena? Shouldn't you two leave and run as far as you can away from her? Don't understand the two of you. Sometimes it seems like the two you are enemies then at other times you two are the best of friends." He shook his head in frustration.

"Cause that is true. Sometimes we are enemies then at other times we are the best friends in the world. Tina is the reason why I was introduced to drugs and became a heroin addict. Then again she is the one that helped me through Meena, and my time at the Clinic Rehab. As soon as Tina got better she was there for me until I was completely clean."

"She isn't clean though. Or at least she hasn't been free of drugs since I first saw her at the pizza house." Edward's eyebrows ppulled down.

"Maybe it is because she doesn't want to be clean, Edward. What I want and what Tina wants are two different things. I want to be clean, I want to be a good parent, and one day I want to be out of New York with Meena. I want Meena to have a good future. At the same time I want to live life and not be crippled by having a child and being a single mother. Tina doesn't have children; all of them died either after she gave birth or due to miscarriages. If Tina wants to get high and land up in a basement of a rapist's house she will go and find a way to do that. There is nothing I can do about that, I can only be there to support and help her get clean. You can't force someone to leave the streets and stop doing drugs. You can will it away from them, or even take iit away but if they want it bad enough they will find a way to get them. If Tina wants to get clean she has me, and other people. She knows that, and if she doesn't want to get clean then I'll be here to pick her up when she falls. We are only human Edward. Life doesn't come with an instructional manual. We live and learn, while people are there to catch us when we fall."

"That seems… understandable. It does… have some… logic to it."

"I am not dumb Edward, I do happen to have a college degree and a degree in psychology." I rolled my eyes and sipped my beer. "I just never did anything with it."

"Why not?"

"Drugs, Tina, and then Meena came along. I got… sidetracked. It is hard to raise a kid when you are a single mother."

"Her father, Kevin. He doesn't help you?" I gagged and wrinkled my nose, I really do hate Kevin.

"We don't talk. He was the worst thing that happened to me, but Meena was a blessing. He was an asshole and it was a one-night stand. I liked him, and I was an idiot. He feed me lies and I ate them up." I looked up out onto the dance floor ending the coversion. Tina was now talking to Rosalie and the two of them seemed to be getting along. Alice and Jasper had left and Emmett and Travis were at the bar. Everything was going good.

"I'm sorry to hear that. He was an idiot to leave you. I was an idiot."

"Hmm." I said and fell back in to the seat. "Showstopper" by Danity Kane started to play and I looked at Edward. His eyes were closed and he looked so relaxed. His first three buttons undone and he was wearing a pair of low-rider jeans and a black hat that fit so perfectly on his perfect head.

"Bella, come dance with me." Tina interrupted my studying of Edward with her whining.

"I'm tired." I said back.

"Come dance with me." She said and put on a pouting face.

"Edward has to come." I turned to put on a pouting face at him.

"Do I get a choice in this?" He asked chuckling softly.

"No." I said already pushing him out of the seat and pulling him with me to the dance floor. The song had just changed and "A Mile" by Lil Wayne played out. This was one of the few songs by him that I liked and I was already moving my hips as I towed Edward to the dance floor.

"Dance." I said when we had reached the center. I moved my hips to the beat and faced Edward who smiled weakly.

"I don't dance." He said and I rolled my eyes. "At least not to this kind of music."

"When you are out with me you do." I placed his hands on my hips and swayed. "Dance." I said and he moved in closer to me. Soon we were dancing and it was like it was just the two of us. I was lost in his eyes and wasn't even aware that the song had ended and that Tina was tapping me on my shoulder.

"Sorry to break you two up, but Bella we have to go. Early morning shift." Tina smiled at Edward.

"Shit what time is it?" I asked backing up from Edward.

"One." Tina said and pointed to the clock.

"I'm sorry, Edward I have to leave." I smiled apologetic at him.

"Do want me to drive you guys home."

"We don't want to be a pain it is a long drive."

"Five minutes if you take the back roads, it won't be a problem for me." Edward smiled at Tina. She rolled her eyes and started walking to the exit.

"I'm outside, waiting." I frowned at her back and smiled apologetic at Edward.

"I'm sorry she is acting like such a bitch. She doesn't like you."

"Obvious." He held my hand and towed me to the car. Tina was standing impatiently beside the backseat a cigarette in her hand. She stubbed it on the floor and sighed dramatically.

"Any slower, Bella?" She asked and I willed myself to stop the urge to walk over and slap her. Then again, it was late….

The car ride was silent and the moment we were at the house, Tina had jumped up and ran inside the house.

"I'm sorry she is such a bitch." I frowned. _Thanks for making a fool of me in front of Edward, Tina. _I thought and Edward smiled.

"I am glad she left; now I can do this." He leaned closer and I felt his lips touch mine. They were soft and cold, nothing like what I had been feeling for the past six years. So soft and gentle. This is what I had been missing for the past seven years. _Edward._

I was lost in his kisses and I anticipated the days to come.

**Awesome way to end the chapter. NO THE STORY IS NOT OVER, AND IF I DON'T GET 2 MORE REVIEWS BY 2 DIFFERENT PEOPLE I WILL END THE STORY THERE AND YOU WO'T GET TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS Next Sneak Peak: Victoria!! I promised Meena cursing but my beta decided to ruin my work and make me add in this chapter I wanted to put in the fighting scene between Edward, Rosalie, Meena, and Ellen but my beta was being a pain. I wrote this at 11:47 and I am so happy. Now it is time for bed because I am tired. Though I might start the next chapter because my sister is being nice to me and letting me stay up in the room with the computer. No I am not at home. Sorry, I can't tell you were. Love you. Remember: IF I DON'T GET 2 MORE REVIEWS BY 2 DIFFERENT PEOPLE I WILL END THE STORY THERE AND YOU WO'T GET TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS Next.**


	14. Climax

**I didn't get my two reviews but my beta was being a pain. If I don't have a new chapter up in a day my beta gets so mad at me. She was so angry and I was bored. I love you guys thanks for the reviews. I am ending the story soon, as in the next two weeks and my beat has started editing my new story. The name is subject to change but right now it is being called: "Tell me the Truth" I might change the title because I don't like the title but whatever. Love ya!!**

I was laying on the floor of Alice's room my head in Edward's lap. His hands were combing through my hair and he was planting butterfly kisses along my neck. I was watching Tina and Alice sort through clothing. Tina had almost had a heart attack when she had seen the size of Alice's closet. They were currently fighting on which low-rider jeans would go nicely with a black halter neck mini dress.

"Why don't you just wear the dress by it's self?" I asked getting annoyed. I could hear the happy shrieks of Meena running around outside with Esme, Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle and Ellen were at work at the hospital. Ellen was an intern and Carlisle was his usual… A doctor, no surprise there

"That is so common, Bella." Alice whined and pulled out a skirt. "This skirt is perfect." Alice shrieked and giggled happily.

"For the dress?" I asked.

"Of course not, Bella. This shirt." Alice held up a sliver and white Metallic Open Shoulder Top.

"That has nothing to do with the dress." I sat upright this time and I saw Tina shake her head.

"It's cute but the skirt is black. Don't you think that limits you in make-up? I mean you are using white, black, and sliver in one outfit." Alice shrugged.

"Yea, but it is still a cute outfit." Alice smiled and I felt my mouth drop.

"That has nothing to do with the dress!" I felt my voice raiser octave higher than usual and Tina frowned.

"Bella, we already came too decided about the dress. The first jeans are the one someone would wear to go clubbing and the second are casual walking, hanging out time."

"Duh!" Alice piped in as she rummaged through her closet once more.

"I call the outfit first." Alice said and then she shrugged. "Bella, want a dress, it is too big but I was on a shopping spree."

"What size?" Tina piped in and Alice pulled out a red spaghetti strap dress that still had the tag on it.

"4." Alice said as Tina inspected it.

"It's too big." I said and laid my head back down on Edward's lap. He continued his mission in covering my neck in kisses. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…

"Mommy!" I heard the sound of Meena being chased up the stairs. She collapsed in the doorway of the Alice's room giggling like a maniac. Jasper bent down easily to pick her up and he put her down on the bed. She rolled over until she was sitting and made a big show of trying to sit in his lap. I was used to this by now. Meena was attached to Jasper and I was sure that if it wasn't for the constant lollipops and Alice's warm personality that she would have fought Alice for him. She was in love. Just not in _that_ way. I hope.

"She is tired." Jasper stated suddenly as Meena cuddled into his lap making she more comfortable.

"Aww, she loves you." Tina said and smiled at Meena.

"No I don't. You are such a lying bitch." Meena said in between a yawn. Alice laughed and ruffled Meena's curly hair.

"Meena!" I felt my cheeck turn hot and sniffe a giggle. Meena had just called Tina a bitch, that was my baby though...

"She can sleep in my room." Alice said while pushing down the covers to make a spot for her.

"No, I sleep…" Meena mumbled aimlessly as her eyes fumbled close.

"That is the end of the sleepy child, bout time." Tina said and she sighed dramatically.

"Hah! Just wait until she turns ten, then she will be a handful." Alice mumbled as Jasper placed Meena into the bed. A sparkle of drool slipped out of her mouth and Alice wiped it off. "She is the cutest." Alice said and I smiled.

"Everyone says that." I spoke up this time.

"Because it is true." Edward said, his voice felt icy at my skin causing me to shiver.

The sound of a doorbell interrupted my next thought.

"Food is here." Esme's voice ran up the stairs. Alice skipped down to the living room, Jasper and Tina following right behind her.

"And then there were two." Edward whispered.

"Technically there are two and a half." I said, and Edward chuckled.

"Bella… There is something that I have wanted to ask you. Ever since that day I saw you in the meadow." He shifted until I was in a sitting position.

"I not sure, whether I should be asking Tina or Meena for the approval though."

"Spit it out Edward." I said and he sighed,

"Bella… I wanted to know… I mean I want to..." The sounds of broken glass stopped Edward and he froze.

"Alice!" Jasper called and I heard running down stairs.

"Edward?" I asked nervously, reaching to touch his face.

"No."

"What did you see?" I heard Jasper ask calmly.

"Is she alright… I don't know she just fell, and blanked out…" I heard Tina's confused chatter

"Charlie." Edward said, and I knew that Alice had said it at the same time.

"No." I whispered while glancing at Meena.

**A cliff hanger.. Oh no, oh no. Sorry but I couldn't find another way to end the chapter. We have now just hit the climax of the story. Sorry it took so long but the story took a dramatic turn. In teh orignial verison of the story I was going to have Tina die. We will now have a dramatic end and i know I origanlly said that this chapter was the cussing and fighting of Tina and Ellen (I need to really introduce her) and Rosalie, and Edwrad and itw as suppose to but I needed to end and I didn't have a way to connect the next chapter. I am sorry. Hugs and Kisses... Please don't be too mad. I will write soon becasue i am getting my laptop fixed so I can write more often.**


	15. Chapter 18

The sound of a doorbell interrupted my next thought

_The sound of a doorbell interrupted my next thought._

"_Food is here." Esme's voice ran up the stairs. Alice skipped down to the living room, Jasper and Tina following right behind her._

"_And then there were two." Edward whispered._

"_Technically there are two and a half." I said, and Edward chuckled._

"_Bella… There is something that I have wanted to ask you. Ever since that day I saw you in the meadow." He shifted until I was in a sitting position._

"_I not sure, whether I should be asking Tina or Meena for the approval though."_

"_Spit it out Edward." I said and he sighed,_

"_Bella… I wanted to know… I mean I want to..." The sounds of broken glass stopped Edward and he froze._

"_Alice!" Jasper called and I heard running down stairs._

"_Edward?" I asked nervously, reaching to touch his face._

"_No."_

"_What did you see?" I heard Jasper ask calmly._

"_Is she alright… I don't know she just fell, and blanked out…" I heard Tina's confused chatter_

"_Charlie." Edward said, and I knew that Alice had said it at the same time._

"_No." I whispered while glancing at Meena._

**That is where the story was left last chapter. Just a refresher of y'all minds. The last three chapters were about 6-13 pages each when they were typed. Just thought you would like to know. Okay, just thought that I should put this up now while I have time so I can finish and end this story. I am ready to end it, and I am sure you want to know the ending of the story.**

Edward gripped me tighter to his chest. I felt myself being carried down the stairs and I saw a blur of yellow. I was seated next to a confused Tina who was starting to shake on the couch.

"Ellen." Edward whispered and I looked up. I hadn't even realized that she was home. It was only now that I saw her face-to-face.

Her skin was a soft crème color and her eyes were slanted, not anything that was like the rest of the Cullens. She had a small mouth and a nose that seemed too big for her face. Her eyebrows were arched more then normal and a small diamond piercing was on her left eyebrow. She nodded and she made a step towards Tina. Se smiled at her once and I felt Tina start to stiffen beside me.

"How far back?" Ellen asked.

"Three hours." The words were common enough especially coming out of Edward's mouth but their meaning made no sense to me.

"My head." Tina mumbled and she fell back in her seat her eyes rolling back in her head.

"What did you do to her?" I asked and felt my checks start to redden and I started to stood. Edward's hands stopped me and I looked at him.

"She's fine. Asleep." His face was grim and I wanted to demand more of an answers, I wanted to scream until I got my way. But… The look on his face was so pained that I didn't want to hurt Edward anymore. Tht would cause me so much pain.

"Are you sure?"

"Believe it or not, it's not my first time doing that." I looked up at her and she smiled at me weakly.

"Meena-" I began but Edward stopped me, his head shaking.

"Emmett, please." I felt a small gush of wind and then Meena was laying in my lap. She shifted as if to get more comfortable than she stopped, a soft snore coming out of her small, beautiful mouth.

"What's going on?" I demanded as Alice walked into the room followed behind by Jasper, Esme and Carlisle.

"I… I had a vision of Charlie." Alice looked so sad almost if she could cry she would.

"What about Charlie?' I asked impatiently.

"I saw… I saw that… Victoria going to go after him… Soon." Alice sobbed tearlessly and I felt my heart drop in it's pace.

_Victoria going to go after him,_

_Victoria going to go after him._

_Victoria going to go after him,_

_Victoria going to go after him._

_Victoria going to go after him,_

_Victoria going to go after him._

"Dad." I whispered.


	16. Chapter 19 pt1

**I plan on doing two chapters in the new hour. It is exactly 9:43 so I will get to it. My beta has almost finished editing my new story so if I can get her to send it or if I can get her to paste it on I will have it up tonight. At like half an hour ago she was like she had finished editing my plot line and the first five chapters which she expanded into 7, which I thank her ever much… to the story, just a recap from those who are confused about Ellen and Tina, that will be made clear in this chapter. I was PM by someone asking why so many chapters were put up in the time span of two days and why hadn't I been this fast before? 1) I am not at home. 2) Were I live it is very hot so I can't go outside so allI can do is just lounge by the computer, check Im, E-mail, and type the story. 3) Vacation is coming up and three days after vacation I am going out of state to visit my aunt who doesn't like the computer on during the day so I won't be able to post any chapters or new stories. Thanks!!**

_Victoria going to go after him._

_"Dad." I whispered._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"No." I whispered and cold arms wrapped around me.

"It's alright, Bella. You are safe here, Meena is safe here." Edward whispered softly kissing my neck.

"Charlie." I whispered again.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle are on their way out. They are going to get there. As far as we can tell, everything is fine. Victoria hasn't stuck Charlie yet, she just made the decision. Charlie will be fine until they get there,"

"It's been seven years." I pulled Meena in closer to me as the reality hit me. I had never really left my life in Forks. I was still Isabella Marie Swan. I was still the one that had been the cause of Victoria's mate's death. I was still in danger. Victoria was on the prowl again. I wasn't giving up. I looked up at Alice's eyes, she looked so… sad. I pulled Meena closer to me, so much that if she was plastic she would have broken.

I had just dragged not one or two people in Victoria's path of destruction. I had dragged eleven and I knew that Victoria would kill them all, even if that meant she could get to me even faster. Someone was going to die, and I was going to be the cause of their death.

How could I live with that fact lingering over my head for the rest of my life?


	17. Chapter 9 pt2

**Last chapter of the night, sorry but it is 12:36 and I had little sleep the past two days and I posted about 11 chapters the past week. Love ya! Sorry, about a mistake posted. I put Isabella Marie Cullen when I meant Isabella Marie Swan; sorry if anyone was confused at all. That was an accident and I want to thank ****CullenHaleLuvr94**** for catching the mistake. I want to thank Music ADD for her reviews that are so positive**** it is nice to know that people like what I write.**

"Bella… Bella?" Hands shook me almost roughly as I made myself come out of my daze. "Bella?"

"I'm here… I'm fine." I whispered and Edward wrapped my tightly in his strong, cold arms.

"It's fine love. You are fine, love." I nodded into his skin.

"Edward, she's waking up." A voice said softly and I couldn't place who it was that was talking.

"Alice take her upstairs, do you know where Carlisle keeps his sedatives?"

"Jasper and I can find them easily enough." I felt the ruffling of the couch being shifted as Tina was being moved and the light sounds of Alice's heels going up the steps.

"Tina can't know about this… about us." Edward explained patiently.

"Mommy." Meena shifted a little in my arms.

"Shh." I whispered softly cradling her to the point that she was practically buried into my chest. "Go back to sleep." I whispered kissing her head softly releasing her just a little bit from my chest.

"I want to play with Bogey." Meena whispered softly. "Where is Aunty Tina?" Meena sniffed a tear and I sighed.

"She's sleep."

"I wanta go home. I wanta get up."

"I know baby. I know." I mumbled into her. "What do we do now?" I asked Edward.

"Wait... that is all we can do. Wait until we get word from Carlisle. We don't know where Victoria is going. Is she going after Charlie or will she come here for you? Either way when we find out where she is going. We _will _get her." Edward's voice was strong and fierce. His arms wrapped around me just a little tighter.

"How old is she?" Ellen asked and I remembered that she was still here. "Meena, I mean."

"She'll turn six December second." I asked grateful for the distraction of Edward's voice. It was scary, but comforting at the same time.

"She's cute. She has your eyes." Ellen reached over to touch her hair absent mindly.

"Thanks."

"Why are you so bitter?" Ellen asked pushing a loose hair of Meena's back.

"Excuse me?" I was startled at the question that was asked so randomly.

"Ellen." Edward growled.

"I don't need to have to be Jasper to know that you are hard, bitter, and quite rude."

"Ellen." Edward's voice was more of a snarl and a growl ripped form his chest.

"I'm not rude, and I am not bitter." I said defensively and Ellen shrugged.

"Yes you are, and you are scared. There is nothing to be scared of, Victoria no going to get to you, Meena, Tina or you father. I maybe young but I'm not an idiot."

"How old were you when you were changed?" I asked grateful for the change in topics

"Fifteen, two months and ten days." Ellen rattled off the top of her head, almost unconsciously.

"So Ellen, you were changed firstly, how much of an age difference is there?"

"Umm-" The sound of a phone startled me and Meena shifted in my arms.

"Hello?" Edward asked impatiently. Ellen stopped touching Meena and looked up at Edward. Meena snored softly and I smiled.

"Can you just make people sleep?" I whispered.

"No, I make people forget things. I can erase someone's mind, but not everything. Just up to a day, the people sleep though when I do it. I don't know how to not. I don't think Meena wants to remember you being scared. I made it so she forgot she woke up and she think that she is still in Alice's bed."

"Thank you." I whispered as Edward hung up the phone.

"You're welcome." Ellen whispered.

"We need to leave." Edward said. "Alice, Jasper we need to leave now." Edward called in a clear voice.

"What happened?" Alice asked as Jasper came behind her carrying Tina.

"Victoria has a friend… Laurent and he knows where we are at. We need to leave, now. Ellen, go get the truck." Ellen was out the door in seconds.

"Bella, we have to leave." Edward helped me to my feet, gently taking Meena form my arms. "She'll be fine." He whispered and kissed my on the lips softly.

"Bella?" Alice asked holding out her hands. I smiled weakly and was gathered up and to the car. This felt just too much like last time… I wouldn't let it end that way again.


	18. Withdrawal

I was lying in a soft comfortable bed, Meena lied besides me

I was lying in a soft comfortable bed, Meena lied besides me. She was so close that I felt the vibrations of her chest on my arm. I sat up and looked around. The room was too dark for me to tell what it looked like. I didn't need to look around for a while before I knew that I was in a hotel. Where was the hotel located? My stomach made a lurch and I felt my face start to turn red.

_Aw, hell, no. Not now._ I raced to the bathroom, dunking my head into the toilet just in time.

"Bella?" Edward's anxious voice was behind me; his cold hands rubbed my back. I couldn't answer another wave of puke sent my head spinning.

"Meena… can't… know…Door." I puked again and a piece of food got stuck in my throat. Edward must have understood me because the bathroom door was shut.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Totally." I replied sarcastically. Another wave hit me and it felt like I got punched in the stomach. "Ah." I whimpered and sank to my bottom. My head was still in the toilet and I silently cursed to myself.

"Bella?" Tina's voice sounded from out the door as she knocked.

"What?" I called back.

"Withdrawal?" She asked smugly.

"Do I need to answer?" I called back annoyed.

"No, cool. That will teach you to stop being such a bitch"

"Me?" I asked not needing to feign my surprise.

"Yeah, call me if you need me… on second thought, don't need me."

"I'll remember that when it's your turn." I called and winced as another wave hit me. Tina must have heard me because she laughed and walked way from the door.

"What did you tell her, about being here?" I asked trying to take deep breathes.

"Nothing, she didn't ask." Edward's voice was concerned and that made me gag.

"I'm fine." I said after time passed and no more puke came up. I pulled my head out of the toilet and I pushed back my disheveled hair.

"Are you sure, do you need a doctor."

"No!" A cramp hit my side and I smiled weakly. "It's withdrawal." I explained as I stood. Edward was looking at me, his face undecided.

"From what?"

"Weed, pot, smack, and all the other shit I put in my system." I squeezed my eyes shut as a wave of pain hit my sides. I was starting to feel light headed and the room was starting to spin.

"Stop, spinning." I told Edward and his eyebrows pulled down.

"I'm not moving Bella."

"Right, I knew that." I said blinking rapidly. It was starting to get hot. I saw the bathroom door open and Tina walked in before everything blacked.

**A/N: Just thought I put in a little sidetrack from the action in the story, I mean don't we all want to know what happens to the stuff that Bella keeps putting into her system? I had fun writting this chapter**


	19. Withdrawl pt2

EPOV

There was nothing for me to do for Bella. I had to watch as her body rid itself of the evil inside of it. Tina was the only want who could help her. She was the only one allowed in the room where Bella screamed and twisted on the bed. She was the only one Bella let touch her and place hot towels on her forehead. She was the only one that was allowed to rub Bella's back tying to coax her to sleep. Tina was the only one that knew how to help Bella. There were two choices that we had.

'One: Get Bella some smack.

Two: Leave the hell out of Bella's room and let her fight the stuff herself.'

Quote end quote.

I was stuck pacing outside the bedroom door trying to focus on anything other than Bella's moans and the sounds of her bringing back up all the food she had ever eaten.

Meena was gone, Alice and Ellen had taken her shopping.. How they could shop at a time like this crazy but I don't spend time trying to think of a way to understand. Bella screamed again but it was different this time. It sounded like she was screaming at Tina. I strained my ears a little more.

"Tina, what the hell do you want me to do? Aw." Another wave of pain hit her and I heard Tina sigh.

"Thanks, I mean that wasn't a designer shirt that Alice was letting me borrow." Bella laughed softly and then winced.

"Where is Edward."

"Probably pacing the door." I heard Tina wet a cloth and Bella sighed.

"Thanks."

"Whatever, if I'm not mistaken you were the one doing this for me when I have my withdrawals."

"You haven't had any in a while. Decided you want out?"

"No, I'm just not an idiot like you. You aren't supposed to drop it raw. You drop it slowly." Tina laughed and the bed creaked.

"I'm going to get some soda. Hang in there, not for me… For Meena." I heard the bed creak and I guess that Bella nodded. Tina walked out the door and she looked up at me. She rushed past me but not before snorting.

_Why doesn't that ass listen?_ She thought and I had to sniff a growl exiting out my throat.

"Tina." I called after her before she headed into the kitchen.

"Yes?" _What asshole, if you ask if you can go see her again…_

"Thank you, for helping Bella."

_Did he just thank me, Tina stop your mouth is dropped open? You look like an idiot, think of something smart to say and fast._

_"_I'm not doing this for you."

"Then who are you doing this for?" I asked my eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

"Meena." At that Bella screamed again and I winced.

"Thanks anyway."

"Whatever." Tina walked away to the kitchen as Bella started her screams again.


	20. Withdrawal pt3

Bella's POV

I had been screaming my head off for the pass two days and puking up my insides. I heard Meena crying once but it was quickly quieted with the sounds of Alice's cooing to her. Meena was normally quiet when I was in a withdrawal, I never told her what was going on but she was a smart child. She normally stayed by herself and watched television. Meena was the whole reason why I was going through this withdrawal. If it wasn't for her I would have found a way to sneak out and get something for the pain, it felt like giving birth again… Just ten times worse.  
Tina had found the stash of pot in my purse and she had flushed it down the toilet. She said it was so when the pain got too much I wouldn't go back to smoking. I would smoke a whole pack of the shit if it stopped my pain. Another wave hit me but it wasn't as hard as before. I was starting to come down, and the withdrawal was just about over… I think, no, I hoped so.

The door creaked opened and Edward walked in. His eyes were black but worried. Shit, I did that didn't I? Edward was probably too worried about me to leave the hotel and hunt. Where were we anyway? Where would he have hunted if he hadn't been too worried about me?

"Bella?" He asked coming to sit down next to me.

"Hey." I said while I snuffed a groan.

"Are you alright?" He pushed back some of my hair and leaned down to kiss my forehead. His lips felt so cool against my skin.

"Better than I was before." I unfolded myself from my fetal position, and lay back on the bed. The burning had stopped hour ago and I stopped puking a long time ago… Maybe because there was nothing left for me to puke up. I hadn't eaten since I started the withdrawal but I was fine with that. I mean… Doesn't every one love to know that whatever they eat will come right back up in less than a half an hour very… very… painfully.

His hands pushed my check slowly, I felt so… content.

"You're thirsty." I said breaking the silence.

"It is fine." He said his hands following their trail once more. From my forehead to the base of my neck. Up, down, up, down, up, down…

"How is your head, you said it was spinning before."

"Fine." The room was still spinning but I doubt it was due to the withdrawal. We sat in silence once more as the time wore on…

"Knock, knock." Tina walked in holding a tray of eggs and orange juice. The sight of food sent my stomach lunging again.

"Whatever." Tina saw my face and rolled her eyes. "Eat, or we won't know if you are alright.. Besides Meena wants to see you and you look like crap."

"Thanks." I frowned and Tina laughed.­

"Just telling the truth like it is." I took a careful bite of the eggs and my stomach lunged. I headed straight to the bathroom and puked it up along with the water I had drunk about twenty minutes ago.

"Beautiful." Tina said her body vibrating with laughter.

"Yeah, totally." I said my head still in the toilet.

"Well, at least it is not as bad as before. How is the pain?"

"Give me your stash and you can feel it your self." Tina laughed louder this time.

"Silly Bella, Trixs are kids, not single mothers."

"Really, I never would have known." Tina patted me on the back softly.

"It will be all over in a while." She leaned down closer to my ear. "Then we can leave these asses and go back home. I need to refill my stash, and I'm sure Felix will let you get some."

"I'm trying to get out, not go through this pain and get back in."

"Your life."

"I'm trying my best not to ruin it anymore then it already is."

"It isn't that bad. Look at me."

"Ha-ha… Very funny."

"Just telling the truth like it is." She said and got up but not before patting me softly once more on the back. "It will be over soon."

"No fast enough." I said back.

"You are such a bitch." Tina said walking out.

"I know!" I called back and puked up more of my insides.


	21. Ellen's POV

**Is Tina hated yet? Yes!! I hope so if not Personal Message me and I'll make her be hated. Hate her!! Poll on my page that determines the ending of Tina's life. Should Tina be killed off or not… In the original version of the story I had Tina die of a dug overdose but my beta didn't like it. So now that Tina has served her purpose: making you hate her and love Bella and not hate Bella. Should Tina be killed off? **

**I always thought that Ellen should be random I mean who doesn't love a random person. I also wanted her to hate Tina, just to make you hate Tina even more.**

Ellen's POV

I had been listening to Bella scream and moan in pain for the last three days. At least that kept her mind off of Victoria. She had probably forgotten all about her. Bella was pretty, very pretty. She wasn't pretty enough to give Rosalie a run for her money but pretty enough for me to understand why the guys are always after her. She would be a good choice for Edward… No, a perfect girl for Edward. I bet she was even prettier when she wasn't drugged up.

"Amazingly beautiful." Edward said and I knew that if I could blush I would have. I forgot that Edward was in here. He was thirsty… we all were, but no one left. Alice, Jasper and I rotated who would take Meena out to eat and things like that… Well, we weren't really taking her out; we were looking to see if Victoria or her friend, Laurent had noticed any sign of us leaving New York City.

I liked Levittown, it wasn't far from New York City but Alice had a vision about ten minutes from the New York state border that Laurent would be expecting us to leave New York, that he would find our scent if we left the state of New York. Levittown was night and quiet and it was rainy when we first got here the sun blocked by the clouds. That is what I loved the most about the East Coast… No sun, I loved the rain when I was human.

My middle name is Raine. Ellen Raine Tyson-Masen. I tacked the Masen on when I was little; then again when I was little there were no Cullens. Carlisle must have just moved to Chicago when I was changed… I am three months older than Edward… and I was changed two years before him…

Hmm… Math and another question for another day. I love asking questions, I mean knowledge is power. I never knew my dad but I knew his last name was Masen. I used to pretend that he was a prince in a far away land. I never really pined after him I mean there was mom, and Uncle Ishmael. Uncle Ishmael was like a father to me. I mean, I had a dad, my dad.

"Excuse me." Edward whispered too low for Tina who was sitting on the room in between the two of us.

"Sorry. I forgot that he was your dad too." I whispered back. I really need to stop talking to myself, and thinking while Edward was around.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Edward said I had no doubt that he heard me. "It's bad enough that I have to hear _hers._" He sneered at Tina. It was annoying not to have privacy in my own _head._

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Edward snapped at me and pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked starting to feel bad for Edward. I was kind of like that when I erased people's mind. I had to shift through memories to decide which ones I wanted to have erased. Memories and the occasional thought. Kind of like reading a book and then deciding to rip out a few pages, but that was only when I was going "fast".

When I was searching for something it was different. I mean I took my time looking so it was kind of like walking... Down a hallway... With thousands of doors, and openning one. Sometimes that had "names" well, it looked like names. But I leraned how to memorize things becasue sometimes the dors wer just blank. I mean everyone had their memoies in teh smae spot. Childhood was always first. Like childhood memories were always in the same spot for everyone. Walk three steps and the first door on the left was always childhood. Open the door and the first door on the left is the good memories of their childhood and the right is the bad. Walk ten steps and the door on the left was memories of teen years... I like those, I mean a baby was boring... Al they do is poo and eat, and poo and eat.

"That is a good way to describe it." Edward whispered just not as low as before. Still too low for Tina to hear but not as low and Tina shifted she turned to look at me. I stared down at her.

"Don't you get bored just sitting there? I mean, you have been doing it for the past hour. Aren't you bored?" She asked and the look in her eyes made me knew that she was jealous of me... For what I don't know.

"Don't you get bored of doing drugs? I mean there are people and places like rehabilitation centers that help people like you." I really hated her, I imagained her falling in a pot of boiling lava. What I wouldn't give for the power of controling people's minds, even if it was only for a few minutes. All the torture I would do to Tina… She had better be glad that I can't control minds.

Edward faked a yawn and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile trying to stop a laugh that wanted to come out.

"Excuse me?" Tian asked.

"Don't- you- get- tir-ed-"

"I heard you the first time." She said sourly.

"Okay, just making sure, I mean the way your tone of voice was like you didn't."

"Excuse me, I don't need some swanky-ass-"

"Swanky-ass, who me?" I feigned surpise and I saw Jasper walk into the room. His lips were turned down int a frown. _Aww, man._ Now Jasper was mad at me… I hate it when people get mad at me, that is just like me to go and do something to make people mad. I hate making people mad, except for Edward. I mean, he is my brother who cares if I get him mad? I don't.

"Nice to know." Edward said and he stiffened. I heard Bella scream once and that snapped Tina out of the fit she was about to have.

"Back to work." She mumbled softly I guess she didn't think that we would hear but Edward growled. Softly. But I knew it was just loud enough to reach Tina's ears.

"After Bella gets better I say we dump Tina off a cliff."

"I second that notion." Edward said and growled again. I heard Tina open the bedroom door and talk to Bella softly.

"_How you feeling?"_Tina asked as if she didn't know the answer.

"_**Like crap." **_Bella replied. No, duh.

"Then when Bella gets up and find out that you killed her best friend what will you say?" Jasper asked taking Tina spot on the floor.

"She'll get over it." I answered when Edward didn't.

"_**Where is Meena?"**_

"_Out with Alice. They went shopping._

"_**Shopping? Ugh, Meena must be having a better time then me, even if she is with Alice."**_

"_Yea, I mean Meena needs clothes for a while. Funny."_

"_**Where are we?"**_

"_E__llen said Maine. That bitch almost got slapped, if that swanky-ass bitch thinks that she can take me then I'd like to see her. Just like her brother, pain in the asses and up to no good. _That caused a giggle on my part… I was just like my brother. I mean ww did have the same father.

"_**Says who? You?"**_

"_Bitch please, I'd cut her ass and then burn her." _I fell off the couch laughing and almost kicked Jasper who was laughing so hard that he would have died if he needed to breath. Edward was clucthing his sides, and laughing softly.

"_What the hell was that?" _Tina started to walk back into the room. She saw a giggling golden brown haired girl with soft crème skin named Ellen Raine Tyson-Masen almost rolling on top of a slim, lean Jasper Hale who wasn't breathing and a Edward Cullen who looked like he was having trouble using the bathroom on a couch.

"Cut.. Ellen… up…" Jasper chocked in between laughs which caused another wave of laughter to hit me. Even if I wanted to stop I couldn't, Jasper was sending waves of hysterial in the air. There was so much there that I could almost taste it.

Tina looked at us for a moment before she fell the floor in giggles.

"_**What the hell?"**_ I heard Bella whisper to herself before the bed creaked. She was getting up. Edward must have heard it to because he sat up but he still giggled to him self.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Bella asked her eyes sweeping the room.

"Nothing, Tina was being funny." Jasper had finally composed himself. The laughter stopped and I sat up.

"Very funny." I added as Tina started to stop laughing and shot daggers at me with her eyes.

"Oh." Bella's eyes pulled down in confusion.

"Are you hungry?" Tina asked looking up at Bella. We all looked at her.

"Don't say anything about food." Bella grona then came to sit next to Edward. I wondered what was Tina thinking. Hmm… a little memory game… I liked looking through people's memories but I didn't noramlly do it just for fun…

Tina was right, I was bored…

Searching… Searching… Ah. I lost myself in Tina's mind and was only a little bit aware that she had fell asleep. I heard my voice being called but it was faint. I loved going through people's memories as long as they weren't sad.. Then I hated it. Now, to erase the past ten minutes of me making a complete fool of myself… Okay, that is done. Now I should probably stop… I was invading her most personal area ever, one that hadn't been tampered with ever untill Edward and I had walked into her life.

Oh, what is that… What day was that? I think it was on Friday. The day before the guys went to a club called the Zebra.

I wasn't sure, I mean Tina wasn't accuarte on days. I'm postive that it was the day before the guys went to the club. I don't like clubbing, besides my body looks too young for me to go in without the bouncer putting up a fight or saying something about it.

Ohh… what is that? That memory looks like fun, Tina has a crush, is that the Travis guy Alice was talking about? Hmm.. aww man, she was too drunk to remember his name…. Ugh! That is disgusting.. I am still a virgin, I don't want to see that. I really don't want to see that... Going away now... Tina's mind is so boring it is just filled with drugs and her sleeping with guys and what they were doing with and, or to her. Aww, Tina was raped when she was seven. I guess I have to feel sorry for her now, I really wish I hadn't seen that. It makes it hard to hate her.

Oh, who is that cutie? Is he... Omy my Gwah! That is a vampire... Tina hangs out with vampires? Wow, what is that cuties's name? Aw, man, he isn't a veggie. Still, maybe I can help him... Laurent?

I haerd that name before...

Laurent?

Laurent?

Nope stil not ringing a bell. He is cute.. Omygawh.. He has a friend, what is his friend's name? Is he veggie? Aww, man. He isn't, still maybe he will be willingly to change...

I paused outsie the doorframe of Tina's memory.

Naw... I knew how had it had been for me to change my lifestyle.

Hmm... Still Maybe a little playback would be... fun…

**I had a lot of fun writting this chapter. My spell check was acting funny... Sorry, who is Laurent? What is Tina doing hanging out with vampires? I tried to describe Ellen's power as well as I could. If it isn't good, I'll try it over... Review and tell me... LOVE THE POSTIVE REVIEWS, THANKS ANABELLE FOR TELLING EM MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SUCKED. I NEED TO LOOK AT MY WORK BETTER. HATE TINA.. WELL, I GUESS YOU WON'T AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER... STILL,**


	22. Tina's Memories

Tina's Memories

**Tina thoughts are italic, and Ellen's are in bold. I had fun writting this, I mean it is fun writting Ellen, she is soo slow... Memory loss, I don't know if vampires can get it but Ellen has it, and ADD. Let us pretend that vampires can get it.**

Hmm... This is what it is like to be Tina… I needed to do this fast before Edward found a way to get me out of Tina's mind. Than happened once when I got bored and decided to go through Emmett's memories… They were nasty… One bop on my head and I was out of the person's head, unless they woke up before I was done. That never happened before and I don't want it too, on television the person always got stuck in the other's mind. Being in Tina's mid forever would be horrible…. I like the rain… My middle name is…FOCUS ELLEN!

Ah, there she is. I walked a little closer to Tina who was making out with a guy that I didn't know. Disgusting… I watched as his hand slipped up her shirt and she broke the kiss to laugh.

Eww… Disgusting. Dear heavens, what is that? I watched as he pulled out what looked like syringe out of his pocket. What is he going to do with that? More importantly… Where was that going to be stuck? Aw, heavens. Please don't harm my once virgin eyes any more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, sir." A voice came from behind me and I jumped. It took a moment for me to remember that this was a memory, not real life... That is why I didn't "sense" him behind me.

"What are you talking about?" It was then that Tina saw the syringe. "You ass." Tina's knee lunged upward and the man groaned. "Ass hole..." Tina backed up as the man fell to his knees.

_He is hot. _

The voice startled me and I remember where I was... Tina's mind. Her thought… They came out sounding like a drunken man. Easy to understand but raspy, and annoying… I'd hate to hear that for the rest of my life for, forever. Thank goodness Laurent never changed her.

Laurent?

Where had I heard that name before?

Laurent?

Laurent?

Laurent?

Still not ringing a bell… Hmm… Well, I guess it would come back to me… Laurent? Laurent? Nope, no bell ringing…

Shut up, Ellen. Listen, they are talking to one another.

"…Thanks, that guy was a jerk. I'm Tina, what is your name?"

"Laurent." When did Tina get that close to him? Whoa!

_I wonder if he is that nice in the be-… Then he would be no fun, he is hot-_

_**Whoa! Way too much info.**_I struggled to get that thought out of my head. Disgusting…

"Well, Laurent... thanks for saving my life, what are you like a superhero?" Tina smiled flirty.

_Not too much on the smile… don't want to scare him._

She was good at flirting… Maybe I aught to take some notes… Naw!

"Quite the opposite." I think he smiled, he was in the shadows, and I could see very well…

_He just smiled… A flirty smile. _That answered my question.

"Oh, I like bad guys."

"No doubt you do, but I'm sure you can handle yourself."

"Everyone gets lonely."

"I'm sorry, I don't have any time, I'm here looking for someone."

"Can I help you? I mean everyone needs a sidekick, even villains." She smiled again and he nodded.

"I'm looking for an Isabella Marie Swan. I was told that she was here." _He is looking for Bella? Should I tell him?_

Laurent!

Laurent!

Then it came to me…. Laurent he was friends with Victoria… Victoria was after Bella…

Bella!

Isabella Swan…

Isabella Marie Swan…

Isabella Marie Swan and Meena Genesis Swan.

Laurent!

Victoria!

Tina!

Meena!

Ellen Raine Tyson-Masen!

Wait! Bella's middle name is Marie?

Stay focus Ellen… What is going on?

Oh. No! He left. Did she give him the information?

No?

Yes?

Maybe?

Oh, my head hurt.

Shot, Edward. No, not now. I hate you Edward... I watched as Tina faded from my eyes.

**Fun, fun, fun. That is to answer the quetsion how did Laurent find were Bella was... I think. R&R please. That mean Read and Review. I fixed the spell check!! Yahh! **


	23. Ellen's POV2

**Just a recap for y'all: **"I'm looking for an Isabella Marie Swan. I was told that she was here…" **That was Laurent speaking… If you don't remember who it was too then you need to reread the last chapter, or you will never understand the rest of the story. Vote on poll if you haven't already… Determines the ending of Tina's life. If you hate her then vote, your vote counts.**

**Ellen's POV (CAUSE IT IS JUST SO FUN TO WRITE. I JUST WRITE RANDOM THINGS that pop in my head while staying in the plot, story line AND MY BETA GOT MAD THAT I MADE Ellen so random so she didn't beta this chapter… She is a wimp; she can't keep up with my randomness.)**

"Immature, not needed, irresponsible…" Edward trailed on and I had to feel a little sorry for him… I mean he was older hand me… in one way, but... Itw asn't like I listened to him... Never.

"You aren't even listening." Edward said and I winced. I forgot he could read minds. "Forget that, of course not but… Ellen you have an ability, one that you are supposes to just use with great…" I guess I will have to hear this speech again when Carlisle finds out. He would be so disappointed… Aww, man.

"You are right he will. He will be so disappointed…" Wow, Tina smells really good right now, wonder what she is doing… Oh, Strawberry shampoo, oh her blood smells so good right now… Maybe a little taste, a mean a taste can't hurt... Right, it can't...

"No!" Edward roared and I was forced to look in his eyes. They were angry… very angry.

"Edward it is alright… She wasn't going to do anything." It was Alice that spoke this time. She was braiding an angry Meena's hair. Bella was sitting across the room. Hmm, wonder what she is thinking… Maybe another time when I'm not so vulnerable and obvious… Oops Edward heard that didn't that.

"Edward she fifteen, maybe you should cut her some slack." Bella spoke up and Edward took a deep breath… What was she thinking? Oh, don't want Edward to kn-. I started humming the song "Shake It" by Metro Station. That song was amazing and the band was amazing. I had their CD back home at the house.

"Bella she is one hundred something odd years old, she just has a body of a fifteen years old." Edward said. "Ellen, stay out of people's minds."

"Fine. Now can I tell you what had me stuck in her head for so long?"

"Yes, please. You are sending waves of excitement and it is annoying. One Masen annoyed and angry the other excited and bored… Please, one Masen at a time." Jasper sat next to Meena. He smiled when Meena kissed him on the check. So cute…

"I changed my name." Meena spoke up and I looked at her. Could she be any more random… but oh, so cute.

"Meena can it wait?" Alice asked. "Stop it Jasper." Jasper was trying to help Meena undo her braids.

"No. My new name is Meena Genesis Swan-Cullen-Hale."

"That is pretty long." Jasper said and kissed Meena on the check… Aw, man was Tina's scent getting annoying. Get out the damn shower now… Thank you.

"What is so important that you need to tell us, and send waves after wave of excitement and boredom?" Finally.

"Okay… So while I was in Tina's mind I came upon something that I thought you guys would like to know." I quickly closed my mind focus on trying to decide on whether or not I like Meena's smell 

better than Tina's. Meena was a lavender one and Tina was driving me crazy with her strawberry shampoo. One taste can't hurt…

"Ellen." Jasper and Edward snapped at me at the same time.

"It is bad enough that I have to deal with my own lust of blood I don't need to add on yours." At the end of the sentence Jasper growled softly.

"What is it that you want to tell us?"

"Oh, that…" I had almost forgotten. "Our good friend Tina is good friends with a guy named Laurent." I made sure to sneer Tina's name. I watched as Edward's mouth dropped open…

"No." Even Alice was silent, the only song heard was Tina humming in the shower and Meena humming the Barney them song.

"Did she tell him?" Edward was the first to recover.

"I don't know, you snapped me out before I could find out." I let down my guard and let Edward see all that I had seen. The room was quiet… Too quiet. Tina shut off the shower and stepped out of it… Yum, one taste can't hurt.

"Ellen." This time Edward didn't try to hide his anger. Right, thoughts focus Ellen.

"What did she see?"

"They met at the club… the Zebra, behind the alley... With Travis." God, Edward was good at putting things together I didn't know where they were at… Or maybe I just didn't care… Hmm…

_**Done yet?"**_ I asked Edward with my mind. He nodded his eyes off far away as he did some math in his head. Hmm… wonder what Bella is thinking now… Hmm… now is a perfect time to try… Focus…

"Don't even try it. You'll just end up giving yourself a migraine. Her mind is unreachable. No one, not even Edward can break in." Damn, forgot that Alice would see my thoughts when I made the decision. No one has ever gotten into Bella's mind. Maybe she is defected. Wait, what is that sound? A razor? Is Tina shaving…? Well, she needed to shave, her legs were hairy… With a capital H. What is that smell?

"Shit." Tina whispered, I knew that if I hadn't been a vampire with super hearing that I wouldn't have heard that… What was the smell? It was coming to the bathroom

"No." Edward and Alice said in unison. It seemed the rest of the world was in slow motion. Next thing I knew, I was trying to push past an angry Jasper trying to be the first to get to the bathroom. Meena was screaming into Bella's chest. When did she get there? Did it matter? Focus Ellen… Get to the bathroom; you need to be first… Bella screamed as Edward pulled me down to the ground. I clawed at him trying to get to the bathroom.

Blood. Tina was bleeding… Blood… Blood… I wonder what Tina's blood taste like. I hope it taste like strawberries… Blood, I needed it… wanted it. Blood… Strawberries…

**Ellen is insanely random… Even when she is in a blood lust. That is one of the things I love about her. SHOULD TINA DIE? VOTE NOW!! BEFORE I DECIDE AT THE MOMENT PEOPLE ARE SAYING YES... I DON'T CARE AT ALL... VOTE!! THE PEOPLE'S VOTE COUNTS.**


	24. Alice's POV

**Just a recap for y'all: **Well, she needed to shave, her legs were hairy… With a capital H. What is that smell? "Shit." Tina whispered. I knew that if I hadn't been a vampire with super hearing that I wouldn't have heard that… What was the smell? It was coming to the bathroom "No." Edward and Alice said in unison. It seemed the rest of the world was in slow motion. Next thing I knew, I was trying to push past angry Jasper trying to be the first to get to the bathroom. Meena was screaming into Bella's chest. When did she get there? Did it matter? Focus Ellen… Get to the bathroom; you need to be first… Bella screamed as Edward pulled me down to the ground. I clawed at him trying to get to the bathroom. Blood. Tina was bleeding… Blood… Blood… I wonder what Tina's blood taste like. I hope it taste like strawberries… Blood, I needed it… wanted it. Blood… Strawberries…

**That is what you need to remember, sorry I am slow updating, camp started and I am never home… Sorry, um, so I couldn't decide who's POV that I wanted so I picked randomly. That means: A name out of a hat. Now with no delay, I bring to you for the first and LAST time ever… Mary Alice Brandon Cullen also known as Alice. It is so hard to write Alice because it is hard…. That is why I am never doing Alice again… This chapter took about two days the longest a chapter has ever taken, for like three pages of Microsoft, and the author's note was one whole page. This chapter is hard because I don't do fighting scenes well, and I am HORRIABLE at lemons. I know that Jasper may seem a little out of character (OOC) but he did this because if you haven't realized… Jasper loves Meena; he loves her almost as much as Bella does if not more. This will play a big affect in the Sequel…**

**Alice's POV**

It felt as if I was moving too slow… I heard the blasphemy leave Tina's mouth and saw the look on Ellen's face. The body that once held silliness, playfulness, and a child's heart, soul, and mind was gone… It was replaced by lust, fury, and fear. I had Meena in my arms and kissed her once before placing her in Bella's arms. I was frightened for a second, and it took me a moment to realize the bear-like growls weren't coming from Jasper… but from Ellen? That was a first. Jasper… where was he? He… He was… He was pushing past Ellen in an attempt to….

Block her from the door?

Jasper? My love? The only man in the world who I would let hold me when I was sad… Jasper? My love?

"Edward!" Bella's voice snapped me from my thoughts and I forced myself to the bathroom door… I could hear breathing but it was faint… Why hadn't I gone to medical school?

Think, Alice… I willed myself to think harder. What did I know about medicine? Umm… Nothing… Thinking…

A bear like growl forced me to think faster.

"Alice!" Bella called.

"Shit!" Edward said and I could hear the tearing of clothing… His shirt?

I could only watch as Ellen sprang towards me, her eyes red with blood lust, when I felt the impact.

**This chapter was hard because I don't do fighting scenes well, and I am HORRIABLE at lemons.**


	25. Impact

**Just a recap for y'all: **Well, she needed to shave, her legs were hairy… With a capital H. What is that smell? "Shit." Tina whispered. I knew that if I hadn't been a vampire with super hearing that I wouldn't have heard that… What was the smell? It was coming to the bathroom "No." Edward and Alice said in unison. It seemed the rest of the world was in slow motion. Next thing I knew, I was trying to push past angry Jasper trying to be the first to get to the bathroom. Meena was screaming into Bella's chest. When did she get there? Did it matter? Focus Ellen… Get to the bathroom; you need to be first… Bella screamed as Edward pulled me down to the ground. I clawed at him trying to get to the bathroom. Blood. Tina was bleeding… Blood… Blood… I wonder what Tina's blood taste like. I hope it taste like strawberries… Blood, I needed it… wanted it. Blood… Strawberries…

**That is what you need to remember, sorry I am slow updating, camp started and I am never home… Alice's POV was too hard for me to continue. This chapter is hard because I don't do fighting scenes well and I am HORRIABLE at lemons. I know that Jasper may seem a little out of character (OOC) but he did this because if you haven't realized… Jasper loves Meena; he loves her almost as much as Bella does if not more. This will play a big affect in the Sequel… This chapter was hard because I don't do fighting scenes well, and I am HORRIABLE at lemons. (Even if this chapter has no lemons in it just thought you would like to know.) Haven't done Bella in like three chapters so here I go. OH!! Before I 4get. You guys have decided that Tina must die so now I have to fix my sequel around because I thought you guys didn't want her to die but you did. It didn't matter to me; she has fulfilled her wish so now she has to die. Thank goodness she is a fictional character or I'd be sad and others would be mad. Tina's death got 71 of the votes. Sorry for the rest of you 29... I didn't care either way, but she was going to have a bigger role in the sequel and she wasn't going to be such a bitch, plus she would be married, and with two kids… Well, it is the people's choice. For those that haven't listened to Metro Station "Shake It" read the lyrics because I had to take out a chapter in the original version of the story and a chapter was based off the song. I'll tell you when, to tell you why the chapter was taken out was because my beta Ariel, she decided at the last minute that she didn't want it. She said it was too random (it was in Ellen's pov) because I was doing an Ellen point of view... Sigh. I love writing in Ellen's POV though, Ellen is so random. I LOVE METRO STATION!! Just thought you would like to know.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I don't know how Meena ended up in my arms but she was there. I could only watch as the child I had just been defending claw at Edward. Ellen's eyes were fierce and I knew I had seen that look before, but on a different face. Jasper's face.

This was my entire fault if only I had listened to Kevin before. I couldn't run from my past. It would always come back to bite me. This time in the form of my boyfriend's little half-sister in an attempt to kill my best friend. All I could do was watch.

"It will be fine, Bella." Jasper said his voice comforting but from where I couldn't tell he was coming from.

I heard Edward moan painfully and I saw Ellen start towards Alice.

"Alice!" I called and then closed my eyes.

"Shit." Edward said. I heard the sounds of what must have been mountains deciding to collapse and I had to open my eyes. Alice. I could only watch as she was hit….

**Edward's Pov**

I was struggling to control Ellen, her thoughts confused. _Strawberries, Blood, Strawberries, Blood._ Never stopping. For a fifteen year old girl she is strong. I tried to drag her down and finally succeeded. I felt her clawing at me and then my shirt ripped, falling off startling me. Ellen slipped from my grasp

"Alice!" Bella called. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Ellen scrambling to get up, Alice trying to make it in Ellen's path, Tina's blood calling to me in the bathroom. Bella's screams

"Shit!" I said and the oath was unusual coming from my lips. Where was Emmett when we needed him? I could only watch as Ellen headed straight for Alice who stayed in the way of Ellen's path.

My feet didn't move fast enough for me and I was a good millisecond behind Ellen. I could only watch the impact. Ellen vs. Alice

**3 minutes earlier**

**Tina's Pov**

I don't mean to cut so deep, that hurt. I'd done this before when I was a teen, before I had met Bella. Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to me in my life. She was nice, caring, and she was the one the got me out of the rat hole I had gotten in but then I just put myself back in the hole. Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to me… That is why I couldn't put her in so much pain. I was a pain in her ass… I knew it; I had to help her in something.

I was a bad influence to Meena, and I just made Bella's life difficult. I needed to end this and I needed to make this fast. I didn't like to ruin other's people's life. My life was something else.

I let the blade press down ever so gently. I scoffed a groan as the razor jerked out of my wrist sickly as the muscle pulled it out.

"Shit." I said as the blackness began to cover me.


	26. I wouldn't mourn

_**Recap for y'all: **I was struggling to control Ellen, her thoughts confused. Strawberries, Blood, Strawberries, Blood. Never stopping. For a fifteen year old girl she is strong. I tried to drag her down and finally succeeded. I felt her clawing at me and then my shirt ripped, falling off startling me. Ellen slipped from my grasp_

_"Alice!" Bella called. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Ellen scrambling to get up, Alice trying to make it in Ellen's path, Tina's blood calling to me in the bathroom. Bella's screams_

_"Shit!" I said and the oath was unusual coming from my lips. Where was Emmett when we needed him? I could only watch as Ellen headed straight for Alice who stayed in the way of Ellen's path._

_My feet didn't move fast enough for me and I was a good millisecond behind Ellen. I could only watch the impact. Ellen vs. Alice_

**Um, okay… Who do I have next as a point of view?? Umm… (Thinks hard) Now entering the stage… I duh no… This was another random hat out the bag… and I got Edward… Hmm, so much fun I'm having writing in Edward's point of view. (Sarcastic) **

* * *

_Edward's Point_ of view

My feet didn't move fast enough for me and I was a good millisecond behind Ellen. I could only watch the impact. Ellen vs. Alice I forced my eyes closed… I couldn't watch this. Alice, her pixie self against Ellen.

My randomness of a half-sister.

"No." I whispered and it sounded as if mountains had collapsed together. I heard Alice whimper and I had to open my eyes. I heard the door of the bathroom ripped open and Ellen was no where that I could see.

I could hear the sounds of Ellen's screams in the bathroom. I couldn't afford anymore time. Tina was gone; her heart beat fading then speeding up. I was sure that no of us wanted to have to live with her for a century or two. There was nothing else for me to do for her, Tina was gone. Alice had failed…

Wait, Alice… It took a moment for me to realize that Alice, Jasper, Bella and Meena were gone. Just like Jasper to want to be away from the blood lust and leave me to do the dirty work. Tina was gone… Of course I couldn't mourn for her, even if I wanted too. She was a pain in our butts and I hated the way she treated Bella- like dirt. As if Bella wasn't a sentient being... One that had feelings, a life, and a future that she could fix if she was pushed right on the road. I never knew her and I was more then willing to kill her if Ellen hadn't got to her first.

Bella. Oh, sweet, beautiful Bella. What was that going to do to her? She loved Tina no matter how much Tina stepped on her and Meena… How was she going to live knowing that she was there when her aunt was killed? That she may have heard the sounds of her aunt's murder.

No, this made everything plain hard. No. I loved Bella, and Meena was oh, so adorable. How could I not love her? She was the daughter I'd never have and the child I had always wished for… Meena.

I wouldn't mourn for Tina, but I'd be there for Bella as she mourned, when she mourned… I wouldn't mourn…. I refused to mourn.


	27. Bella's POV

**I really need to finish this because my head is bursting with "It's all about me" scenes. Oh, just so you understand I wrote "It's all about me" before I wrote "So much for your happy ending" My beta (Ariel) who left a review… Thanks, hugs and kisses… wanted to know a back-story and so I gave her one… Okay, I need to finish this and thanks for the reviews… Tina died… I am somewhat sad but at the same time I am not. Chapter is based on Metro Station's song "Shake It" for three reasons. 1) It is an awesome song!! 2) My beta decided at the last minute to take out my other chapter and I was bored during class a long… long… time ago. I wrote this story in like May, but it wasn't on paper and I never finished the ending, it was in my head but I didn't write the ending. I also didn't have a beta at that time, who I happy I have now. 3) METRO STATION ROCKS… I AM HORRIBLE AT LEMONS SO BEAR WITH ME, AND IF YOU CAN'T STAND LEMONS THEN DON'T READ until like the middle where there are less lemons and more mother-daughter relationship talk… Yes, Meena is supposed to have horrible grammar. I mean she is only five years old.**

Bella's Point of View

I was currently lying on a bed… Not the same bed I had slept in during my withdrawal. We left that hotel, Jasper, Alice, Meena, and I. I couldn't stand in there knowing that my best friend for seven years had just been murdered in the same bathroom that I had puked my guts out in… Tina was dead.

I heard the sounds of feet coming towards the bedroom and someone knocked on the door of the room.

"Come in." I whispered but I knew they heard… They were vampires. Tina. I chocked a sob back as Edward peeked inside. He was carrying a sleeping Meena and he placed her on the bed besides me. I continued my stare at the now closed door when I felt Edward touch my shoulder. His hand was so cold, and oh, so comforting. I loved the feel of it. I wanted him so bad, it felt so warm: his cold hand.

I wanted him so badly and I wanted to touch him so bad. I wanted to caress him in ways that I had never before.

Damn it. This is exactly what got me in this situation before. Always wanting things that I couldn't have. I was always being so stubborn and selfish. Self-loving and….

"Bella? Love?" His finger caressed my face and I sighed. It felt oh, so good.

"Yes?" I asked and his fingers moved to my lips, tracing them with the smallest pressure.

"I'm sorry… About Tina, about this… Maybe I shouldn't have come back. Maybe you were better without me… without us."

"Maybe." I repeated and I winced when I was kicked in the gut by a sleeping Meena. His fingers stopped tracing and he moved Meena a bit, shifted her so the she was facing the other way from me.

"Thanks." I whispered and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I'm sorry… truly sorry. For everything. I am so sorry, Bella."

"It wasn't you fault." He planted butterfly kisses on my checks and finally kissing my on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered when he had finally broken the kiss.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." He kissed me passionately and I replied eagerly. I shifted and I felt the bed creak as Edward placed me in his lap. I pulled back to breath but our lips were locked again. I started for his shirt but cold, hands stopped me. He broke the kiss, his face moving to my ear.

"Not now love."

"Why not?" I asked. He chuckled and he placed my hands on my lap, moving so that was more distance between us.

"For one, Meena is in here, along with Jasper and Alice in the other room. Two, this wouldn't be right… morally and I'd feel guilty about this later. Thirdly, we can wait… We have time." I frowned, my eyebrows pulled down.

"You don't know how much time I have left. Victoria is after me." I whispered as a single tear felt from my eyes. I wiped it quickly hoping vainly that he hadn't noticed. I was wrong… He had

"She won't get you…" Edward's voice was a growl, deep and menacing. "I'd kill her before she comes with a mile distance of you.

"I know…" I whispered into his shoulders.

"Are you tired?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No." I remembered that he couldn't see me. We sat in silent, just enjoying each other's presence for what seemed like a long time.

"Mommy?" Meena asked and I lifted my head from its position on Edward's shoulder. Meena looked up at me with sleepy eyes and attempted to squeeze in my lap between Edward and I. He chuckled softly as Meena squeezed between the two of us.

"Hello, sleepy head." He said and she yawned.

"Hello, doo-doo head." She said and my check flushed red.

"Meena!" I said and she looked at me. "Apologize." I demanded as she tried to stare down Edward.

"Aunty Tina said you were a doo-doo head… and that you like to get head." My face turned a blush redder than before and Edward's mouth twitched.

"Head?" He asked looking and me and I turned my glaze to the floor._ Please don't answer… Meena just shut-up._

"Aunty Tina said that-"

"I said be quiet right now." I picked Meena up gently and put her on the bed, refusing to let her jump back on me when she tried to get back up

"Fine, but I am not sorry. I wanta go home, and I wanta see Dauphine, and I want to see Daddy, and I want to see Bogey." Meena pouted her bottom lip sticking out.

"Soon." I said reaching out to pat her leg.

"I don't like you." She said looking at Edward. _I couldn't punish her for being honest even if it hurt Edward's feelings. I mean, it was teaching her how not to lie and be truthful. Could I?_

"Why not?" Edward asked looking at her intently as if she was a professor, and he a student. As if she was telling him the most important thing in the world.

"You took Mommy away from me. You… You… You… come in and… and… and you take Mommy away. Mommy don't love me anymore." A tear fell down her face followed by another and I felt my heart break in two. This was what I wanted to stop… What I didn't want to happen.

"Meena." I pulled her onto my lap and I kissed her forehead, taking in some of her salty tears along with the kisses. "That isn't true. I love you oh, so much. I just love Edward…" I struggled to find the word that would comfort her.

"Differently." I finally said. "I love you so much; no one could take that spot in my heart for you." I kissed her forehead again and I felt her shift to look at me

"Really?" She asked looking up at me with wide, tear stained chocolate eyes.

"Of course." I said moving my hands to hold her close to me. I felt her shift a little and her breathing was faint again… Sleeping. She moved a little and then I felt Edward stiffen and I sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he sat up a bit.

"Nothing." He winced. "Ow!" He whispered.

"What? Do you want me to move?" I asked struggling to find a way off of him without walking up Meena.

"No. its fine… don't move…. please." Meena moved again and I say Edward grimace.

"What is wrong?" I demanded this time.

"Nothing… it's just…" I swear that if he could blush he would have.

"What?"

"Meena is in a very uncomfortable position right now." He winced again and I frowned. It took a minute fro the words to click in my head.

"Uncomfortable… position? Oh shit!" I lifted Meena up and put her on the bed. She stirred a little but her eyes stayed closed.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to hold in laughter.

"It's fine." Edward said leaning down to kiss me on the lips. I felt my hands start to reach for his shirt when a knock on the door stopped me. Edward broke the kiss and growled softly.

"What is it?" I asked as his hand trailed down my neck stopping at my collar bone.

"Nothing… Jasper was been… intently, annoying." He growled again and I laughed. I tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably.

"Sleep, love." He kissed my forehead and I nodded sleepily.

"I love you." I whispered and his lips touch mine for a brief second.

"I love you too." He said and I feel asleep.


	28. Bella POV2

**I'm back I was on vacation for the Fourth of July weekend. Sorry to keep you guys waiting but… yah! I really need to finish this because my head is bursting with "It's all about me" scenes. Oh, just so you understand I wrote "It's all about me" before I wrote "So much for your happy ending" yes, Meena is supposed to have horrible grammar. I mean she is only five years old. I want to post up "It's all about me" but you would never understand the story if I don't finish this so I need to hurry. Last chapter took three days to write but I plan to have chapters up faster… Not this weekend because I have to go out of state… Not that you guys care. **

**Warning: Cursing, "Lemons" and Meena being a brat. You have been warned.**

Bella's Point of View

I awaken with a giant urge to use the bathroom. I sprinted to the bathroom almost tripping on the carpet in it. I barely made it to the toilet before pissing on myself. I sighed in relief and I decided that while I was in the bathroom I'd might as well freshen up. I headed back to the bedroom and spotted two towels and a bunch of toiletries next to a still sleeping Meena.

_Just like her father. It seemed like the only thing that they did was sleep, and always in the oddest times._

I grabbed my set of toiletries and went into the bathroom. I loved the feel of the shampoo in my hair and I hurried to finish with my turn in the bathroom. I was surprised to find a clean set of clothing lying on the toilet but took them gladly. I dressed in the pair of jeans and a three-quarters long sleeve black V-neck shirt.

I spend the next half an hour coaxing a sleeping Meena to get up and into the shower. I washed her and when she was done I laid her back in the bed trying to dress her as she decided at this moment that she was going to be stubborn and make my life difficult. When she was finally dressed I left her on the bed though I doubted that she would fall back to sleep but I had nothing else to do with her.

"Hungry?" Alice piped in the doorway. I glanced at a still stubborn Meena who was content with frowning at the ceiling.

"Yes." I finally answered. She get up when she was ready. I followed behind Alice into a kitchen that was connected to a living she placed a plate of food in the microware to warm. I was surprised by how quiet the hotel was.

"Where is Edward?" I asked to break the silence.

"He should be here in… three, two, one..." Strong cold, marble arms caught me around the waist and I felt cold breath at my ear.

"Morning, beautiful." Edward said and I shivered, his breath was icy aganist my skin.

"Hello." I said and I heard footsteps running from the bedroom I had just left Meena in.

"Jasper!" Meena screamed at the top of her lungs and I watched as she ran towards him and was enclosed in a hug.

"Hi." He said and she shrieked laughing happily.

"Where you go?" She asked and he laughed. I blocked out their conversation as the sounds of the microwave beeped.

Alice put the food on the table and I sat down at it. She left and sat on the couch flipping through the television channels. Edward sat besides me, watching as I ate making me feel self-conscious. I didn't notice what I was eating. I only concentrating on taking small bites in an attempt to not choke and die in front of Edward. _He was so hot._

"I'm hungry." Meena's voice rang and I heard her footsteps running towards me.

"Here." Alice sat sitting down a plate of food across from me. Meena made a show of not being able to get in the chair before Alice helped her up.

"Thank you." Meena said before driving into the food. I wrinkled my nose in disapproval and Edward laughed.

"I still don't like you." Meena said glaring at Edward. I frowned but she pointy made sure that she didn't look at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I thought that you would have changed your mind." Edward said staring back at her friendly, a smile dancing at the corner of his lips.

"You are a meanie." Meena said and Alice laughed. She reached over to pat Meena on the shoulder.

"Be nice." I said and this time Meena looked at me.

"I agree whole-hearty." Alice said and Meena smiled.

"Alice please don't encourage her." I said while getting up to put my now empty plate in the garbage.

"It's true." Alice whined and kissed Meena on the check.

"It's an opinion, and I don't like Meena being rude." I stared Meena down and her checks flushed red… from embarrassment?

"Fine." Alice huffed off turning back to channel surfing on the television. A cell phone ringing interrupted my next comment. Edward answered turning away from me so I couldn't see his face. I could just barely hear his side of the conversation

"Yes… she had… a… lapse… There was nothing for us to do." Tina. They were talking about Tina and Ellen. _Tina was dead._ Still as much as I wanted to mourn for my dead friend I didn't cry. I hadn't cried yet, maybe a tear or two, but never a full blown hysterical fit. I guess I didn't miss her as much as I thought I did.

"No… where?" Edward's voice started to sound worried.

"Of course… Yes… Thank you Carlisle." He hung up the phone and I noticed that everyone was looking at him. I felt slightly embarrassed but I scolded myself out of it. _It was my life that was being talked about, there was… no, there is nothing to be embarrassed about._

"What did he say?" Alice was the one to break the silence.

"Nothing new, just to stay here." His voice was toneless. It clamed my heart that I didn't notice had been speeding up.

"I'm leaving, I need to hunt." Alice said and Jasper stood as well.

"I'm coming with you." Jasper piped in.

"I wanna come!" Meena screamed and I frowned.

"Meena. Inside voice please." I said and she pouted. Itw as starting to seem like the only thing she did was pout, now-a-days

"I wanna come." She said softer this time, almost a whisper

"Aw." Alice said coming over to give Meena a hug. "I'm sorry baby, but you can't come. Jasper and I have to go alone." Alice smiled weakly and a tear hinted at Meena's eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Meena, we have too. Later, we'll go out later. Okay?" Alice asked standing up. Menna nodded and we watched as Alice and Jasper left the room.

"I wanna go." Meena pouted and I sighed moving over to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry Baby, but you can't."

"Why not."

"Because…" I trailed off wracking my brain for something to say that would sound mature enough for Meena.

"I don't mind you leaving." Edward said. "Then your mother and I can have some alone time." Edward wrapped his arms around me and Meena's eyes grew wide.

"No! I am staying here now." Meena said sitting down on the couch. "Mrs. Nelson said you need to keep your hands to yourself at all times." Meena said, her eyebrows raised. Edward chuckled then moved his hands from my waist.

"Is that better?" He asked sitting on the couch.

"Yes." Meena said smugly. I watched Edward take Alice's position slouching on the couch flipping through the channels. Eventually he settled on the news. I sat besides him my head resting on his chest, his fingers running through my hair.

A woman was on the news her hair blowing in the wind.

"One the corner of Ivy Place and Fiddle Avenue in a condo, two corpses were found dead. The Law enforcement are investigating the situation and are saying that the deaths were homicides. The killer is unknown at the time but the police believe that they have a lead on to who the murder is. What adds to the puzzle of the deaths is that the corpses were found with no blood in their bodies, torn limbs, broken bones, and organs were found thrown across the-"

Edward turned the channel to a soap opera.

"I was watching that." I said trying to keep my voice leveled.

"I don't think that is something you want Meena to hear or see."

"She is my daughter I can decide what she can watch." I reached for the remote but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, everything is fine… You are safe, I promise."

"I know." I whispered.

"Bella." I looked up at him.

"You will be fine. I promise." I nodded as a tear threatened to fall.

"I love you." I whispered and he smiled weakly.

"I love you too."

_**Have I ended like this before?? I think so, I want to know your guess on what happens next, if you read my beta's review she did say there was a twist in the story. **_


	29. It will be Fine, Bella Pt 1

**No one got the right answer. Sorry, no one was even close. So no more guessing, well you can guess but there will be no prize now. Sorry! Hugs and Kisses I just have to finish typing because my beta has finished editing so I can just retype her stuff and then everything will be done.**

Bella's Point of View

The sounds of "C" rated movie filled the air. Meena was sitting on the floor as Alice tried to braid her hair again. I doubted that it would be long before she gave up. Alice hummed contently and it sounded a lot like "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift.

My head rested on Edward's chest as his fingers stroked through my hair. When his fingers would get caught in a stray braid that I forgot to take out he'd gently untangle his hand and then proceed to remove the braid from the mane on my head that people called "hair" Jasper was buried into a game of Sudoku, his eyebrows pulled down in concentration.

_Ellen_… Ellen still wasn't here. Edward said that he still felt bad about Tina's accident. Tina's death didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I guess she had too many near death accidents for me to cry about. Tina was gone that was all there was. There was nothing for me to do about it.

"Phone." Alice piped up not looking up from what she was doing. Jasper reached over to grab Edward's cell phone which now just started to ring on the table.

"Hello?" He asked , his face still buried into the puzzle. Edward's hands stopped from their trail in my hair.

"No, I'm her brother." Jasper said, finally looking up from his puzzle. He was staring at nothing but everything at the same time. "I understand… Thank you." He closed the phone his voice grave.

"What is it?" Alice asked looking up from her gob in Meena's hair.

"Ellen." Edward said.


	30. It will be Fine, Bella Pt 2

**No one got the right answer. Sorry, no one was even close. So no more guessing, well you can guess but there will be no prize now. Sorry! Hugs and Kisses I just have to finish typing because my beta has finished editing so I can just retype her stuff and then everything will be done.**

Bella's Point of View

_Pick up. Pick up._ I thought to myself. Alice had been calling Ellen's phone for the past half an hour. Edward and Jasper had left forty minutes ago after Jasper had received that fateful call.

The police had found Ellen's clothing in a series of condos near the apartment she had been staying at. Her clothing were found shredded, blood-staining, and the apartment in disarray.

Alice was upset that she hadn't seen this coming in a vision. Edward was upset over the fact that Ellen might have lapsed or had been hurt. Jasper was just nervous about the bloodshed.

Screams had been heard ten minutes before a call had been put to the Police Department and three more bodies had been found like the two that had been in the news before.

Mangles, broken bones, and limbs ripped, organs thrown across the rooms. The police were calling a search in North New York hunting down the killer. None of the victims had anything in common… Just being at the wrong place at the wrong time. This becoming a state-wide search and if the killer wasn't found soon… I was sure that I would be next on the hit list. I didn't doubt that this was the cause of a vampire. The other knew it was a well.

Alice hadn't been seeing anything suspicious but Edward as still playing it safe. We had relocated under the thought that the small town of Levittown New York, and relocated to Bronx. I sat staring out the window of my apartment window watching the busy people run by going to and from work, jobs, malls, and other places.

How could these people live knowing that among them lived monsters? Monsters that in the shadows would sit and wait for their time to strike. Bad Monster.

Monsters that wanted to tear you limb from limb and torture you on your death bed. That these were monster who would watch as you screamed and whimpered in pain and terror. Then, just when you thought it was over. It just start right over again… and again… and again. Like a cat playing with a mouse. Like the "Tom and Jerry" cartoons that came on at "Cartoon Network" . Just without the comical violence, and the fake pain. This pain was real... Oh, so real.


	31. It will be Fine, Bella Pt 3

**No one got the right answer. Sorry, no one was even close. So no more guessing, well you can guess but there will be no prize now. Sorry! Hugs and Kisses I just have to finish typing because my beta has finished editing so I can just retype her stuff and then everything will be done.**

Bella's Point of View

_"_Alice… Do you think…? That Victoria… That Victoria got to Ellen?" I asked after watching Alice pace the hallway of the hotel for the third time. She'd given up on calling after having a vision of a homeless man finding Ellen's phone and then trying to buy cocaine with it. I couldn't blame him though. Once you got hooked, it was hard to get off. I was speaking from experience.

"No… Bella." Alice stopped pacing and raced to give me a hug. "Ellen had a lapse… Things like that happen… It isn't your fault." She squeezed me tightly in a hug.

"I know." I whispered as she let me go. The shrill of a phone snapped Alice's head upward.

"Oh. I forgot about that." She whispered as the phone stopped ringing.

"Who was it?" I asked nervously.

"Saleswoman at Claire's." She shrugged and sat on the couch next to him.

"Oh." I asked not concerned. It was my turn to glance at the clock.

Forty-five minutes and then the guys would have been gone for three hours. I couldn't stand this any longer… I needed to get out of here. Alice most had seen the look on my face or she just felt the same way as I did.

"Let's go shopping." Alice smiled and stood holding out her hand for me to grab.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly while grabbing Meena's hand. She smiled and my heart raced a little. She was such a pretty child.

"Are we going to see Uncle Jasper?" Meena asked smiling and I frowned.

"No." I said sadly. "We are going to go shopping with Alice." Meena's eyes opened wide and she blinked. Once, Twice.

"No, I don't wanta go shopping with Alice." She cried and I had to laugh.

"Alice! You've traumatized my baby. How could you?" I laughed and Alice shrugged.

"Let's go." She cried towing us out the hotel. I was still laughing as we pulled up in the parking lot and into the Yukon XL Jasper had rented for us.

Meena was in the backseat, Alice driving and I in the passenger seat. I made sure that Meena's seatbelt was secure tightly before letting Alice start drive. She is a Cullen after all, they have a family history of not going the speed limit.

"I saw this cute top at 'Kids 'R' Us' and I thought that Meena would love it!" Alice cried put in a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes and turned the radio to my favorite station in an attempt to drown Alice's voice out.

"Now it's three-forty-seven and it's your news report. I'm Al and this report is an product of Val's Diner. The best doggone restaurant this side of the river. It's Val.

"The New York Police Department has put in a sate-wide search for the murder of the five killings in New York. Three of the five bodies have been identified. The first two are twenty- five year old male Maurice Clemmons and his thirty-one year old sister, Brandy Clemmons. Maurice and his sister's corpses were so dismantled that to be identified the detectives had to take samples from hair pieces and bits of teeth to tell who the victims were. The siblings parents: Mr. Joel Clemmons and Ms Kenosha Fillmore are both deceased.

"The third body identified was Chrystal McClellan. Chrystal was found in the first set of killings at the corner of Ivy Place and Fiddle Avenue. Ms McClellan was eighteen years old at the time of her death and an only child. Mrs. McClellan's guardians are refusing to give any comments to the press at this time.

"The police broadcast that everyone in the state of New York take caution in fear that killer will leave the north of the tri-sate area. If you have any suspicious going on in your neighborhood please contact your local police department and someone will direct you to someone of authority.

"That is it for your news update. I'm Al and this update was sponsored by 'Val's Diner. The best doggone restaurant this side of the river. It's Val."

Alice reached forward and the radio was shut off. I laid back in my seat and Alice sighed.

"Do you want to go back?" She asked.

"No. We are already out and it isn't like staying at the hotel will help at all." I let some acid leak out into my voice. She sighed and I watched as the speed-o-meter kicked up a notch.


	32. I was the worst Mother in the world

**No one got the right answer. Sorry, no one was even close. So no more guessing, well you can guess but there will be no prize now. Sorry! Hugs and Kisses I just have to finish typing because my beta has finished editing so I can just retype her stuff and then everything will be done.**

_**Recap, a very long recap: **__"Let's go shopping." Alice smiled and stood holding out her hand for me to grab._

_"Fine." I agreed reluctantly while grabbing Meena's hand. She smiled and my heart raced a little. She was such a pretty child…._

_The New York Police Department has put in a sate-wide search for the murder of the five killings in New York. Three of the five bodies have been identified….._

_Do you want to go back?" She asked._

"_No. We are already out and it isn't like staying at the hotel will help at all." I let some acid leak out into my voice. She sighed and I watched as the speed-o-meter kicked up a notch.__ ….._

* * *

Bella's Point of View

We arrived at 'Kids 'R' Us' in thirty minutes and I pulled Meena out the car. She bounced around a few times until she was promised ice cream from Alice when we were done shopping.

I guess it is a hormonal thing that makes females love to shop. I hated doing it for myself but I loved to shop for Meena whenever I had the chance and the money. Alright, Meena was a little spoiled. I can't help it. I love her, I love my daughter.

Alice and I proceeded to shower her in clothing and toys. It helped a lot that Alice was willingly to pay for everything… I mean she was filthy, stinking rich. I couldn't object to her paying for everything when Alice reminded me that I had no money, and I couldn't use my debt card because it could be tracked.

Meena and I were currently walking out of 'Baby Bryant' and Alice was inside looking at a pair of knee-high boots that I already knew that as soon as she found the right size she was getting them.

"Mommy! Look at the baby!" Meena called pointing at a little kid in the stroller.

"No, pointing baby." I said and kissed her hand that interlocked with mine.

"Okay. Can we go to that store?" Meena pointed at a toy store across the street.

"In a minute, baby. Let's wait for Alice to come outside, and then we will see." I said looking over my shoulder for Alice as Meena tugged at my arm impatiently.

"I see it, Mommy!" I see it!" Meena jumped excitedly, tugging at my arm once more.

"Meena… What are you talking about?" I asked holding on tighter to her hand. _Where was Alice, Meena was getting impatient._

"The ice-cream man, Mommy! Mommy! The Ice-cream man!" Meena tugged harder and her hand slipped from my grasp as the cross walk sign flashed to walk. She started towards the crowd of people walking across the busy street.

"Meena!" I called trying to catch up to her. I tripped over my legs and felt to the ground, probably scrapping my knees and legs but I didn't care.

"Meena!" I called again as I got on my feet. I made it to the other side of the street but I could see with all the people around.

"Meena!" I called but I knew it was no user. She was gone.

I'd lost Meena in the Bronx. What made the situation even worse was that there was a killer vampire on the loose. One that would do anything to get to me.

I was the worst Mother in the world.


	33. My life story

No one got the right answer

**No one got the right answer. Sorry, no one was even close. So no more guessing, well you can guess but there will be no prize now. Sorry! Hugs and Kisses I just have to finish typing because my beta has finished editing so I can just retype her stuff and then everything will be done. For those that haven't read New Moon, which makes me scream: "WHY NOT?" this is a spoiler, so I suggest that you wait until the next chapter is posted or you can read and get spoiled. It is up to you.**

_**Recap: **__What made the situation even worse was that there was a killer vampire on the loose. One that would do anything to get to me._

_I was the worst Mother in the world_

* * *

Bella's Point of View

"Bella… It isn't your fault… Not at all." Edward whispered in an attempt to soothe my crying. His hands ran up and down my back comfortingly but it didn't stop the tears.

I'd lost Meena… I lost Meena. That thought kept bouncing around in my head. What could be worst then that?

Oh, Yeah… I forgot. There was a killer vampire on the loose to get me. One that would use anyone, and anything out there in the world to get to me.

I was a horrible Mother.

Edward's hands kept their path on my back, rubbing soothingly and I felt strangely at ease. No doubt a product of Jasper trying to calm a tearless, sad, and maybe depressed Alice.

She was depressed that it was her job to watch us. It was her that took us outside, she was suppose to watch us.

In Alice's defense though, she was watching for some much. Victoria, Ellen, Laurent, Charlie, Carlisle, Rosalie, Ellen, and Meena and I. Eventually things were going to start slipping through cracks of some sort.

It was all my fault. I let go of Meena's hand, I was the one who was suppose to be watching her. I was her Mother after all.

"It's all my fault." I whispered and Edward sighed.

"Bella." I continued to stare into his chest until I felt his hand move to my cheeks. He gently pulled my face upwards until I was focus to look into his topaz eyes. "Bella. None of this is your fault. Meena is a child, she didn't know, she did what normal five year olds do. Her attention span is insanely short. She is fine, and we will find her. Meena will be safe, and she will be in your arms… Soon." He whispered softly and I had to strain to hear him.

"What if-"

"No." He interrupted my face in his hands. "No, 'what-ifs'. Meena is going to be found, we will find her. Then she'll be safe and everything will be fine. She'll be safe and everything will be fine. We're going to find Meena, stop Victoria and Laurent and then you can go back to New York and go back to your life and we'll leave.:

"No." I felt my eyes begin to tear up. "I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me… I want you all to stay with us… Meena and I. I know she says she doesn't like you, but I know she is just saying that because she is jealous right now. She doesn't mean it… I know she doesn't. She is just so use to being the only one that I cared about… She'll get over it, I know she will."

"But you were right that night in the car. I'm not safe for you. Were aren't safe for either of you."

"Don't guilt yourself into thinking that, Edward. We are fine; you haven't put either of us in danger. We are fine."

"Bella… Victoria… Ellen… If you don't call that danger that what would you?" I tried to put my face into a pout but it was difficult due to my face being in his hands.

"Victoria happened before Meena, and I have been a victim of her since James' death."

"Bella… She didn't bother searching for you until I came back into your life."

"You have no proof. It could have been just an unusual series of events that just so happened to happen at the same time that you came back into my life."

"Bella…" He sighed, in what I hoped was defeat.

"Edward." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Bella… Are you sure that you are thinking about Meena, and not just yourself?" I felt my mouth drop open and it took a moment to recover.

"I am! You all, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, all of you guys are the best things that have ever happened to Meena. You guys make her so happy, and you can't expect me to take something away from her that makes her happy?"

"If it makes her safe then I'd expect you too. Yes, I do."

"Well, you are wrong. I'm not going to push any of you out of her life… It would be an entirely different situation if she didn't like them, but she does. I'm pushing you guys out… I am letting you in. I am thinking of Meena and her happiness. Being with you guys makes her happy ad I am not going to take that away form her. I refuse to take her happiness away from her… You are only a child once."

"Bella…. It isn't safe, look at where you are now… Victoria is after you and we've put both of you in danger. "

"My life has been in danger ever since the first time I saw you, and that hasn't stopped me yet." I countered him and he had to stop and think for a moment.

"That is why I left you." His hands gripped my face tighter and his face turned hard, his voice grave.

"You said… that you didn't love me anymore." He shook his head.

"Bella… I can never not love you. The last seven years have been hell without you. I love _you_. Isabella Marie Swan, and only you. Everything I said that day was a lie. I'm sorry." His topaz eyes were clouded and his face was hard.

"You still love me?"

"Bella… I will always love you. I left in an attempt to keep you safe. I wanted you to live a life without any worry of vampires, or trackers, or even me. I wanted you to be safe. I loved you so much that I hurt myself in an attempt to keep you safe, and happy."

"Well, I wasn't happy. Why do you think I left Forks? I could stand it, knowing that I would have to live without you… Knowing that everyday I'd wake up to an empty life without you,"

"Charlie?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"He hated it, I was a walking zombie. He called Renee and told her that she needed to come pick me up and bring me with her."

"A zombie… Bella, what do you mean?"

"I was in a walking coma for almost six months, Edward. I wasn't eating, I wasn't sleeping, I'd lost everything. Every reason for me to live."

"I took that?" He asked looking down.

"No! You were that! You were my reason to live, without you there was nothing for me to live for."

"Angela, Jessica, and Mike Newton… Your friends." I shook my head.

"I hated life, I was mean and never talked to them. They just faded."

"What did you do, after Charlie called Renee?"

"I don't know, I guess I realized that I needed to be strong… for Charlie. I stayed for a while… I guess I always thought that you would come back to Forks. I started hanging out with the guys form school. I went out with Jessica and then I realized that .

"That… What, Bella… What did you realized." In looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to stop tears before they started.

"We out to the movies and I saw someone… He looked like you, so I thought I'd go see if it was you. I heard your voice…. In my head, and I thought it was you that was speaking, so I went up to him. I didn't know what was happening. I thought I went crazy, and I guess Jessica told so too, because she stopped hanging out with me.

"I started to hang out with Jacob. Jacob Black from the La Push reservation, and we became good friends. We got motorcycles and I had him fix them and we started hanging out. Just having fun, and it felt like I was getting better, there was a reason for me to get up in the morning, there was a reason for me top live again.…. Then."

"Then what? Bella… what happened?" he pressured for more information.

"He stopped talking to me. I called and his father, Billy said that he was sick. I gave it a few days but then… I went up to him and I questioned him about it. He told me to leave him alone… It hurt… a lot lie when you left and I just fell apart. I couldn't stand it, and I just cracked. He never told me why, he just said to leave him alone.

"I started hanging out with Mike, and a few of his friends. Not the regular people that he hung out with during school… Different people, they were into dope and stuff. Drugs... We dated for a while, and that is how I met Tina.

"We were at a club, and I was just hanging out. I went to the bathroom. I found her puking in a toilet. We became like friends. Mike and I broke up, and I graduated. I ended up going to Forks Community College. I enrolled with Tina and we just kind of clicked. Mike ended up going to somewhere in California with Jessica… Jessica Stanley.

"I ended up going with Tina to New York. She was in a band, and I had nothing else better to do with my life and I left to go with her."

"You ran-away?" I nodded as an answer to his question.

"I got addicted to heroin then, and I met her brother, Kevin. Meena's father. We dated, and it seemed like everything was going fine. Charlie gave me hell when I came back, but he got over it. I'd just finish my first year of college when Charlie found the stash of dope under my bed. He kicked my out the house, and I ended moving in with Tina.

"He told me that if he ever caught me on his property he'd arrest me for the use of illegal drugs and trespassing. I haven't talked to him since then,. I moved in with Tin and eventually moved in with Kevin. We had a two room apartment in Seattle and I switched over to their community college. He told me that we'd get married and that we'd have a family but things didn't get better. He dropped out of college and got a job, but the money was always spent on drugs, and things along that line. It didn't matter to me, I was having fun. Living life.

"I found out that I was pregnant with Meena in the being of my second year in college. One of the doctors told Charlie, and he freaked, he tried to talk to me but I avoided him, and his calls. Renee ended up flying up to visit me and she was upset. Eventually they got over it, and Renee was happy with the idea of being a grandmother, and a mother at the same time. She was pregnant with my brother and sister. They're twins; their names are Simon, and Katy. They are six… Only three months older then Meena.

"Jacob visited me once, when he found out I was pregnant, but he didn't apologize like I'd expected him to. He was getting married to someone he met on the rez, and invited me to the wedding. I was too depressed to go to the wedding and I missed it. I haven't seen him since. Tina and her band ended up getting a gig in New York City and moved there. I stayed in Seattle and Meena was born. I finished college and the three of us moved to New York.

"When Meena was one, Kevin was arrested for selling dope and he spend that the next three and a half years in jail. He got off for good behavior, and put on probation. I got a job and I got my life together, and clean… Well… if you call cocaine clean. Then I saw you that night, and everything fell into place leading up to now."

"I did that to you, I caused you all that pain and angst?"

"No!" My voice raised an octave in an attempt to make sure that Edward was listening. "I did that to myself. I chose that life for myself. I love you Edward. I want to be with you for the rest of my life… No matter how long that is. I love you, and I know that Meena does too."

"Bella… Meena is going to grow and get older. What is she going to say when she sees us. What will she think when she begins to notice that we won't age?"

"We don't live in the 1900s anymore, people have plastic surgery all the time."

"Bella…"

"Edward, we will cross that bridge when we get there, for now… We just have to find her."

"We'll find her, Bella. We will fine her and I swear to you that we will find her… Bella…. We will." He kissed my forehead letting go of my face and I nodded.

"I know." I whispered into his forehead.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here I am and I have a chapter that I think you guys will enjoy. Some how I have also been disconnected to the internet on the computer in which I put my chapters on and I couldn't find a flash drive that would work. True story. I'd like more reviews, mainly because the story is coming to an end. I'd like a review at the last chapter of the story mainly so I can hear your thoughts on the story in whole. I'd also like to know if you would read the sequel or not, called: "It's all about me". Or if you have started in that case, I already have two alerts for that story so I don't know… In an attempt to make up to you guys, the next chapter will be up by 11:00 p.m. tomorrow night.****Poll on my page, to tell me your thoughts on this story. I tried to stay as in character as possible and I re-read Eclipse in an attempt to do that, you guys know what chapter I am talking about**.

I was seated on the couch in the living room of the hotel my head rested on Edward's chest as his hands rubbed soothingly in circular motion. Alice sat next to me on Jasper's lap her head resting on his shoulder blade. Carlisle and Esme sat across from us on the loveseat, Emmett was leaning against the wall and Ellen and Rosalie rested on the floor in the middle of the area between the two couches.

Carlisle and the others had arrived a little over an hour ago while I was having a crying fit in the bedroom. Jasper, Emmett, and Ellen had started tracking Meena's scent and had found a fresh trail next the toy store but it was lost from there. We'd alerted the police but they were no help, saying that before 24-hours they could do nothing but would keep a look out for her in case anyone had reported her.

I was pretty sure that not haven't found Meena yet when there was three vampires on the look-out had something to do with Victoria. I was also sure that the others did too, and just didn't want to worry me.

_I'd lost Meena. _The thought bounced around in my head and I stiffened, Edward must have noticed because he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, everything will be fine." He whispered softly and I sighed, unable to stop myself.

"I know." I whispered just as soft even though I knew that everyone had heard me. I was in a room full of vampires.

"Bella, we promise. We'll find Meena." Esme smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, weakly.

"Jasper, you and Ellen will check over by the store once more. Please keep both phones on in case we have anything new to report. The two of you will take the Mustang, Ellen will drive." Carlisle looked at Jasper who nodded and pulled Alice off of him as he stood.

"Yes." I heard Ellen whispered and Carlisle looked at her, well it was more of a glare at her. She stood her face to the ground.

"Ellen." His attention focused on her and she looked up from the ground.

"Got it, I'll be safe, and drive safely." She said standing and while heading over to the door. A low growl exited Edward's chest and I shivered. "I'm not that stupid, Edward. I won't kill your precious 2007 Volvo." She grimaced and headed out the door, as Jasper followed behind her, but not after he had blown Alice a kiss.

"Alice, you and Rosalie and I will head over back over to New York City, in an attempt to see if Victoria or Laurent left some trace of their presence and see if we can track them from there. Emmett, Esme and Edward, the three of you will stay here with Bella and wait in case something appears or happens. Please keep the phones on so we can communicate" Rosalie stood and she grabbed a set of keys off the table and stood at the side of the door. Alice kissed me on the cheeks and headed out the door.

"We are going to find her, Bella. She means a lot to us too, not just you." Rosalie whispered before walking out. Her saying that somehow meant more to me than what everyone else had ever said about finding Meena. Meena didn't just mean something to me, but to everyone else, everyone that had been in the room and more. The rest of the Cullens. Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Edward, Carlisle. Emmet and Jasper of course, they were her favorites. She was my light in the world of darkness, my own flesh and blood. The blood that ran through my veins was partially in hers, mixed with Kevin's, but still.

Holy Shit! Kevin! We had been away for almost a week; he must have thought I had kidnapped her. What would Kevin think to know that I'd lost Meena in the Bronx? Bronx, New York? What would Kevin say when he finds out Tina was _Dead? _What was I suppose to tell Kevin about Tina? She was his sister for god's sake. I needed to call Kevin, I owed him that much. He was Meena's father after all. We did have shared custardy of her.

I'd call Kevin. Later, not now, I wouldn't be able to deal with him now. Kevin had a temper, and I didn't want to talk to him now. For now I just wanted to sulk, to bury my face into Edward's chest and cry.

"Come on, Bella. You up for a game of Midnight Speeders, it's this racing game we got, and Esme won't play." Emmett's booming voice shook me out of my thoughts and I looked up. He held a PS3 controller in his hand and he smiled warmly at me. "Come on, I mean I can't get Edward to play, and playing by myself is boring." I shook my head.

"Edward, go play." I whispered.

"You sure?" He asked and I nodded, standing. Why should he have to suffer from my dumb mistake? I'd lost Meena.

Guess I'd have to call Kevin now. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. Besides, I needed to be screamed at, he needed to tell me what a fool I was. He needed to call me every name he could think of.

"Edward?" I called and he faced me. "May I use the phone, to call Kevin? It doesn't seem right for him to not know about Meena, at the very least where we are." I'd lost Meena. I watched as he debated the pros and cons of my question.

"Let her. For all he could know, Bella could have kidnapped her.:" Emmett voice startled me and Edward's mouth twitched into a frown.

"Sure, Esme has the phone. You can't tell him where we are, of course, but it'd be wise to tell him about Meena." I smiled weakly and headed to the kitchen. Esme flashed me a smile before handing me the phone.

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything will be fine." She said as I dialed the number. (800) 123-4567. It rang three times before a male's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Kevin, its Bella. I have something to tell you."


	35. Bella!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here I am and I have a chapter that I think you guys will enjoy. I tried my best to stay in character. NEW POLL ON MY PAGE. GO TO IT. NOW, REALLY. Well, I suppose you can wait to the end of the chapter. Recap: **

"_Don't worry, Bella. Everything will be fine." She said as I dialed the number. (800) 123-4567. It rang three times before a male's voice answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_Kevin, its Bella. I have something to tell you."_

* * *

"Holy shit, Bella. What the hell is wrong with you? I call the house to find the number disconnected, the school is on winter vacation, and Tina isn't answering her phone! You and Tina were both fired at the pizza house, and you never gave the job number for the bar Tina was at! So I get there to find out that they haven't seen the two of you for almost a week. Damn it! Bella, what the hell? Have you lost your god forsaken mind?" Kevin's voice was unusually loud and I had a feeling that this wasn't even the bulk of his anger.

"Sorry, but I decided that we needed a vacation." I struggled to

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? I have been worried out of my god's forsaken mind. I almost called the damn cops!"

"Well, there is no need to too." I whispered, hopping he would calm down. I was really regretting this call at the moment.

"Bella, for the last three and a half years you have been telling me to be a damn father to Meena. How the hell do you expect me to be father if I can't see her, if I have no idea where she is?" I was quiet and he sighed. "Can I speak to her?" I winced.

"No." I said and he sighed.

"Why not?" He asked his temper rising once more.

"She isn't available. I just called to tell you not to get freaked out, or worried."

"It is too late for that. When she _is_ available I would like to speak to her. Is there a number I can call to reach you at?"

"No." I said, wincing again.

"Why. Not." He asked angrily.

"Because I don't have a phone, Tina left her phone, and the hotel phone is broken, I am using a pay phone." I lied hopping he would believe me.

"Fine. Have her call me. I want to speak to my daughter."

"I will, as soon as she is available." I promised.

"Fine. And Bella."

"What?" I asked irritated, I really wanted to hang up now. I could feel the tears being to burn in my eyes as they threatened to fall

"You are doing really good… As a mom, I know I am not the best father, and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just freaked out. It was rude, and immature of me. But, could you have her call me as soon as possible. I miss her, a lot. She is my daughter too you know."

"I will." I sighed.

"Bella?"

"Kevin?" I said the acid leaking into my voice, but I had to be nice I suppose. He was within right to be nervous, and scared. Meena was his daughter, and he didn't even know that she was _gone_.

"I miss you too. I was a fool, doing what I did. I'm sorry." My breath caught in my throat.

"Nice to know." I said and hung up. I squeezed my eyes shut and plastered on a smile as I put down the phone on the counter. I walked back into the living room. Both the boys' eyes were glued to the television set a remote in both hands. I watched them for a minute as they enjoyed themselves.

"Bella?" Esme called from the kitchen. I turned to find her smiling and facing me.

"The kitchen isn't stocked, I figured that I would go to the food store and I wanted to know if you would like to join me?" I shrugged and tried to smile.

"Sure."

"I'm coming." Edward said standing the remote falling from his hands.

"Edward that isn't necessarily…" I began but he stopped me.

"How do we expect to find Meena, if we are pitted up in the hotel room? Besides, I could use some fresh air."

"I'll stay here." Emmett said looking up at me and smiling. "Keep the hotel safe while the three of you are gone. Don't want no, Victoria thinking that she can sneak up on us." Emmett flashed me a goofy grin and I couldn't help but smile.

"Fine. We are off to the grocery store." I said. "Lead the way Esme." I followed behind Esme and Edward closed the door shut. I could already hear the songs of Carrie Underwood, from the door of the hotel room

"Should I?" Esme asked turning around to face Edward.

"No." He answered lacing my hand in his as we walked to the elevator.

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

**Next Chapter**

**"Meena!" I called chasing after the little girl I saw. I could hear the sounds of Edward behind me, but I blocked them out.**

**Poll on page, and review please and thank you. About 5-6 cahpter, mini and short and then the story is over**


	36. 34th street

**Have fun reading Breaking Dawn, I get my book next week because I pre-ordered my book and it was misplaced in the middle east of the United States which is weird since I live in the Northwestern states.**

**Warning: **Lemon, and cursing, and a cliff hanger.

"Okay… Bella, you and Edward will go to the eggs department, and I will get the cupcake mix." I gave Esme a funny look, and Edward laughed kissed the crook of my neck. I mean she was a vampire; it wasn't like she was going to acutally _eat_ the brownies.

"Well, we don't want Meena coming home on an empty stomach. All kids love brownies." I smiled and nodded.

"You heard her Edward. To the eggs." I pulled on his arm a little bit and he smiled. I stared down at the eggs for a moment before deciding on a box of a dozen white ones. I turned to find Edward with a carriage and a bag of chips and soda in the carriage. My eyebrows raised and he cracked a smile while shrugging.

"Esme asked… She also wants cupcake mix, and a box of heresy chocolate. The boxed kind." I giggled while taking the cart away from him and pushing it down to the sweets aisle.

"You are not setting a good example for me as a mother, Esme. "You aren't supposed to feed your children so much sugar and sweets." I said teasingly, knowing that she could hear me where ever she was in the store. Edward kissed my cheek once before grabbing the cupcake mix. I wrinkled my nose as he held it up to me.

"Yuck! That is vanilla flavored, chocolate taste so much better." I pulled a box from the shelf and put it into the cart when a thought hit me. "Does Esme even know how to make cupcakes?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"The instructions are on the box, silly Bella." He said reaching to lace our hands together. I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Somebody is being a tease today." I opened my mouth wide and feigned shock.

"Me?" I pushed his chest lightly and he grabbed my hand kissing each of my knuckles.

"Yes, you. Silly Bella" He kissed the back of my hand once, twice, three times before he kissed my lips softly.

"Hmm." I whispered as he kissed me again. His hand traveled to my back and played with the hem of my shirt there. "We should probably leave before you do some thing that you will regret later." I whispered as my breathing became heavy. He smiled before kissing me once more on the lips.

"We should… Esme is threatening t o have us arrested for theft and allow the authorities to lock us up, if we take the car though. She must have forgotten how fast I run" I giggled as I pulled away from him.

"You are silly." I said going back to the cart.

"If you say so." He whispered, his lips close to my ear, his hands moving to the small of my back.

"Edward…" I practically moaned his name and I felt him smile against my lips.

"You go get the chocolate and I'll go pay. Esme is ready to go"

"Fine." I whispered as pushed the cart away from the boxed section. "We will finish that later." I whispered, knowing that he had heard me. I made sure to hurry to the sweets section so we could leave the store.

I stared at the different kinds of sweets for a moment before grabbing the dark heresy chocolate. I was pushing the carriage back to the aisle where Edward and I had just been in when I say her.

A child. Not more then five years old, with short curly black hair t hat reached her shoulders. She was sitting in a cart similar to the one I was pushing and playing with a Barbie doll as an adult… Her mother I assumed was talking on a cell phone. I could feel the hole in my chest begin to grow as a single tear fell down my face. I felt cold, strong, marble arms wrap around me and I squeezed the carriage even harder, refusing to let go. My head shook wildly as tears fell down my face.

"No." I whispered as Edward finally freed my hair from his hold on the carriage. He turned me to face him and I buried my face in his chest.

"Shh, Bella." He whispered in my ear, his hands gently stroking my hair. We stood like that for a moment before I felt myself begin to dry up. I inhaled deeply, but shakily and Edward released his hold on me a bit. I stepped back and tried to smile, I felt the smile not reach the all teh way as I failed.

"It's alright, Bella. We're going to find her." I nodded as his thumb reached forward to wipe a tear from my face.

"I know." I said as he pulled me back into his chest. We stood for a minute longer before I was the one to pull back. "Esme is waiting for us… We should go now." He nodded and kissed me on the forehead smiling.

"I promise you Bella… I will be the one to rip out Victoria's heart for you. She will pay for what she did." His voice was surprisingly dark and for a moment I was scared.

I nodded and let him lead the way back to Esme as I pushed the cart to the check-out line that she was waiting in. I waited patiently as Edward held my hand, kissing my fingers every once in a while the line started to move forward. It was when Esme was putting thing on the conveyer belt that I realized that she had no cups to put the mix in as the cooked in the oven.

"Esme." She looked at me and smiled warmly. "There are no cups; you know the things you put the mix in when it cooks in the oven."20Her eyes brows pulled down for a moment before she laughed. "You are right, would you mind?" I shook my head and Edward released my head just a bit.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'll be right back… I promise." He kissed my hand once more and I headed towards the aisle that I thought would have what I was looking for. I returned a few minutes later with the items I was sent to fetch.

Edward smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the lips before taking the items from my hands and giving them to Esme.

"Was I gone that long?" I asked breathlessly.

"I was getting impatient… I can't stand being away form you even for just a second." He kissed me once more before grabbing my hand in his. I squeezed his hands lightly and he smiled.

We loaded our groceries into the car and the ride to the hotel was quiet. Esme drove and Edward and I sat in the back of the car. My head rested on his shoulder as his hand stroked my hair soothingly.

We grabbed the groceries and entered the hotel as quietly as possible, Edward not letting go of my hand the whole time. We entered the hotel room to find Emmett swarmed across the living room floor a PS3 controller in his hand as he stared intently at the video game.

I smiled and looked up at Edward. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead once more.

"May I go to the bathroom…? I need a human moment." He nodded.

"You don't need to ask, Bella." He released my hand and I walked towards the bathroom. I finished quickly anxious to get back to Edward. He sat on the couch, Emmett was on the floor his back on the floor, and I laid my head on Edward's lap.

"Shoot." I heard the sounds of the clatter of a metal like object hit the floor and Esme whisper.

"Esme, is everything alright?" I called nervously and her head peeked out of the kitchen and she smiled.

"Its fine, Bella." She smiled encouragingly before going back to the kitchen and what she was doing. I felt Edward's fingers continue to stroke my hair and I sighed in contentment. There was still a hole in my heart, a Meena shaped hole but there was nothing I could do to fix it.

"Bella?" Esme called and I looked up she was holding a phone. "It's Kevin." I pulled down my eyebrows in anger and stood to grab it. I tipped over my legs and Edward caught me, before I fell.

"Thanks." I said as I felt the blood flush to my checks.

"Anything for you." Edward said and I felt my heart flutter before I could finally make it to Esme and get the phone that she held out for me.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone walking into the bedroom I was currently sleeping in. I closed the door softly.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Damn it, Bella what the hell? What the fuck are you thinking? Are you insane, if this is supposed to be a fucking joke than this isn't funny?"

"Kevin, what the hell are you talking about?" I sat on the bed as I felt the pain of a major headache coming on.

"Meena called me. I felt my heart stop and then speed up.

"Holy shit." I whispered.

"You are right, 'holy shit'. What the hell was that about? She was crying… She was crying! Damn it, Bella… Crying!" I winced.

"What did she say?" I asked nervously and I hear my voice tremble a bit.

"She wouldn't tell me anything. I swear to god, Bella. If you are abusing her..."

"This is coming from the same guy who spends three and a half years in prison when his only child was living and developing in the most fragile years of her life." I felt my eyes start to burn as tear began to build up and my face began to flush as the blood rose to my cheeks. The tears were building up from anger not embarrassment this time. I inhaled deeply and tried to even my breathing but failed miserably. I needed to calm down before Edward heard me.

"Bella, this isn't about me." Kevin's voice shook with anger and I heard something breaking in the distance. "Goddamn it, Bella, we aren't talking about me. We are talking about Meena."

"Well, now we are talking about you." I spat back my anger rising as well as his.

"This isn't about me." He said and something else broke in the background. It was starting to sound like glass. "Why the hell did she call me crying? And why the hell did she tell me to tell you 34 streets?"

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"34th street. What is 34th street?" It took a moment but finally everything was clicking in my head.

"34th street." I whispered.

"Damn it, Bella. Yes, 34th street."

_34__th__ street. 34__th__ street. 34__th__ street. 34__th__ street. 34__th__ street. 34__th__ street. 34__th__ street. 34__th__ street. 34__th__ street_

I knew where to find Meena and her dumb ass of her father was the one that helped me.


	37. to kill victoria

**A/N: Last chapter was horrible but I couldn't find a way to connect the ending to the middle and my beta (Ariel) suggested that. I don't know… Hate me if you want, but obviously you don't seeing how my hits went up. I don't know something that I noticed. Oh, the rest of the story is in everyone's point of view except Bella… Well Bella' POV is the epilogue but that is different. I happened to be going through my cousins' iTunes when I wrote this chapter and all the songs mention are what she has and I like. That is my opinion of Amy Lee's voice… You'll understand as you read.**

Edward's POV

The sounds radiating from Alice's car was enough to give me a headache. That is if vampire could get headaches. She smiled as her 2014 sliver Acura TL pulled up into the hotel parking lot. I was in the car before the car had reached a complete stop and she smiled singing along to the words of the person.

_How is she? _Alice asked with her mind and I shrugged.

"Depressed." I answered reaching forward to change songs.

"Hey!" Alice said swatting my hand away. "Mariah Carey is a legend, this song was one of the greatest that she had on this album. Besides… It's either this or the blaring of Evanescence and Amy Lee's amazingly abnormally high voice."

"Alice, please." I rolled my eyes and switched the song.

"Oh. I love this song." Alice's voice filled the air again as she sang along to _Call me when you're sober_ by Evanescence.

"Beautiful. Blaring rock in my ear." My voice was sarcastic and I thought that I was overdoing it but I ignored the thought. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat back into the seat trying to calm myself down.

_Calm down Edward, in less than three hours Meena will be safe in Bella's arms and she'll be in yours. Then you can ask her to marry you and then we'll live in happy ever after land. Meena is so adorable when she is ten, she has the cutest nose and she gets her first boyfriend and…_

"Alice!" I snapped. "You have no idea that Bella will even want us in Meena's life. For all we know Bella may want us to leave. How the hell do you know I'm going to ask Bella to marry me?" Alice tapped the side of her temple and I sighed.

_No duh._ She giggled internally and I focused on the massive headache that was growing.

_Still, Edward. In all seriousness I can't see that Bella will let us in. She hasn't decided yet._

"That is so helpful Alice." My voice was hard and a growl exited my chest and out my mouth.

_I didn't mean it like that Edward…_Alice snapped mentally and rolled her eyes before turning the music down a bit, _I meant… She loves you, and she doesn't blame you for anything that has happened. If anything she blames herself, and can't believe that she let something like this happen… She wouldn't refuse you, too much is at stake for her._

"What the hell are you talking about Alice?" I asked as she closed her mind to me as we neared where the others were.

_They are there Edward. We don't think that Victoria knows we are here yet. Let's try to keep it that way_. Carlisle's thoughts hit me and I shrugged noncommittally. He sighed.

_We got her Edward. You'll get your revenge in a minute. _Jasper's thought comforted me a little and I felt a wave of calm hit me. I relaxed a bit and once again thanked the heavens for giving Jasper that power.

_Meena's crying. Why is she crying?_ Ellen's thoughts sent my anger rising and I was out the car in a second. Alice parked as I walked out the car to where the others were standing. Carlisle, Ellen, Jasper, Alice and I. We were enough, more than enough to defeat Victoria. There were so many of us, that we might cause a scene but I didn't care. I just needed to get Meena and kill Victoria.

That was all I wanted.

To kill Victoria.


	38. This needs to end

_**Hi lovely readers that take time out of your busy lives to read my stories (or crap as my beta calls anything I write that's she hasn't edited). I love my beta and I thank her for keeping my laptop in safe hands while I was on vacation and putting up "Everyone deserves a happy ending" without telling me. She named that one; don't blame me I merely wrote it! Read it and Review if you haven't! This is the hardest chapter I ever wrote and I cried writing it just in case you wanted to know. (Oh, this chapter had to be split into two because they where too long.)**_

Edward's POV

We were quiet as we creep up the stairs in the apartment. Jasper and I had were the ones going in… For the kill. Alice was going to get Meena in and take her out so she wouldn't get hurt. Carlisle and Ellen had the exits of the apartment in case Victoria tried to make it out and run for it.

Alice picked the lock of the door and we creep in. It surprised me that I could only hear Meena's thoughts. I could hear her humming 'Twinkle, Twinkle little star:' to herself. _What if Victoria wasn't there?_ Then again, at least we would have gotten Meena and have her in safe hands.

"Alice!" Meena shrieked as she ran towards her and enclosed her into a hug as big as she could manage. Alice smiled and hugged her back, her eyes darting back and forth the room. I looked around the room quickly evaluating and comparing the room mentally to what I thought Victoria would have supplied her.

Toys were scattered around the room and a small cup that I smelt had once been filled with ice cream sat in a corner. A waterbed sat in the corner and dolls that a little girl would have wanted to play with. A series of clothing that I assumed where for Meena to wear as fun lay scattered on the floor.

"C'mon, Meena. Let's go." Meena's face turned down a bit and she shook her head. "Why not, Meena? Don't you want to see Jasper, and Emmett? Mommy is looking for you." Meena shook her head.

"Mommy doesn't like me." Meena said and Alice sighed.

"Come on, Emmett is waiting for you. Let's go see Emmett." Alice pulled at Meena's arm softly.

"No!" Meena shook her arm and tried to twist out of Alice's grasp.

"Meena, let's go." Alice's voice had lost its softness and there was an edge to it. She pulled on her arm a little harder not enough that she would be hurt but enough that Meena tripped. Alice had her picked up and was out the room in seconds. Meena twisted and screamed trying to get out of Alice's grasp.

"Come on, Meena. Don't you want to go?" Jasper smiled as he sent waves of calm to Meena. She stopped kicking and moving in Alice's arms but kept frowning.

"I don't want to see Mommy." Meena shook her head and Jasper sighed.

"You don't want to see Mommy?" Jasper asked as Alice started the walk down the stairs. I closed the door softly following after the three of them.

"No." We had her buckled in the backseat of Alice's car and I slid into the drivers' side Jasper in the back besides Meena and Alice besides me.

_That's it? Damn, I got all worked up for nothing. _Ellen's thoughts hit me and I chocked back a growl being careful to drive slower than usual with Meena in the backseat. I would kill myself if anything happened to.

_Take the next left; there is an accident a few streets ahead. _Alice's told me and I made a sharp turn causing Meena to wince.

"I don't want to go." Meena said and I say Jasper sigh in impatience. The waves of annoyance that she was radiating off were finally getting to him.

"It's okay Meena. Mommy is looking for you and Emmett is excited to see you." Alice reached back to pat her leg affectionately. Meena sighed and turned facing the window. _For a five year old she has quiet a temper. How does Bella put up with her 24/7? _I couldn't help but laugh at Jasper's observation.

"Oh, no." Alice grabbed the hand rest between the seats and I saw my vision beginning to cloud as I started seeing what she did.

_A silver object, a baby carriage raced in front of the car and I swerved to in an attempt not to hit it. I could just barely see through the shared glass and Meena's screaming. Her screaming as the car started to topple over. My mind was racing as I tried to get out of my seat and reach her… As I tried to get her out the car. I twisted my body as I readjusted my position reaching forward to grab her tearing her seatbelt off of her at the same moment. I pulled her into my body as the car crashed into a street pole. She screamed her body shaking as she went into shock, finally collapsing against me unconscious. Jasper swore besides me as he struggled to open the car finally deciding to go with kicking the door open. "Victoria." Alice screamed and I could hear the sounds of Ellen's growls erupting from deep inside her chest._

_I struggled to get Meena out the car without damaging her in any way. Her arm fell limp and I could smell the blood coming from her now ripped pants. I growled as I pulled myself back to the task of trying to get the two of us out the car. I held her tighter to my chest hoping that she would stay unconscious until I could get her to Carlisle to check her out. The only comfort I had was the sound of her heart beating against my stone cold chest. _

"_Shit." The word escaped my mouth before I could stop it as a piece of glass sliced her exposed arm before I had noticed it was there. I could hear the sounds of the police cars calling trying to get to the scene. Ellen growl again and I could hear the sound of her slamming against something…. Someone…_

I gasped as I felt the vision fade from both Alice's and my eyes.

"What is it?" Jasper asked as leaning forward to look at Alice who was still trying to recover.

"Call Carlisle. Now!" I said as Alice started to recover from the shock.

"Not enough, time." She whispered. "It's happening now.


	39. The death of a Cullen

_**Hi lovely readers that take time out of your busy lives to read my stories (or crap as my beta calls anything I write that's she hasn't edited). I love my beta and I thank her for keeping my laptop in safe hands while I was on vacation and putting up "Everyone deserves a happy ending" without telling me. She named that one; don't blame me I merely wrote it! Read it and Review if you haven't!**_

_**This is the hardest chapter I ever wrote and I cried writing it just in case you wanted to know. **_

**_Warning: You MAY CRY! Vampires will die!_**

Edward's POV

It happened just like the vision except that I could see more this time. The baby carriage raced forward from the right and I forced the car to slow down a little as I snapped the wheel to right into the street pole trying to block Meena's screaming out of my ears. I could just barely see through the shared glass. Her screaming started as the car started to topple over. My mind was racing as I tried to get out of my seat and reach her… As I tried to get her out the car.

I twisted my body as I readjusted my position reaching forward to grab her tearing her seatbelt off of her at the same moment. I pulled her into my body as the car crashed into a street pole.

She screamed her body shaking as she went into shock, finally collapsing against me unconscious. Jasper swore besides me as he struggled to open the car finally deciding to go with kicking the door open.

"Victoria." Alice screamed and I could hear the sounds of Ellen's growls erupting from deep inside her chest. I heard the sound of cars shrieking to stops and a growl came from deep inside.

_Edward, I get the hospital set up, bring her fast before she gets hurt._ _She may need stitches_…

His mind railed off as he thought of the medical attention Meena would need. Carlisle sprinted towards the next hospital almost six miles away.

I struggled to get Meena out the car without damaging her in any way. Her arm fell limp and I could smell the blood coming from her now ripped pants. I growled as I pulled myself back to the task of trying to get the two of us out the car. I held her tighter to my chest hoping that she would stay unconscious until I could get her to Carlisle to check her out. The only comfort I had was the sound of her heart beating against my stone cold chest.

"Shit." The word escaped my mouth before I could stop it as a piece of glass sliced her exposed arm before I had noticed it was there. I could hear the sounds of the police cars calling, trying to get to the scene. Ellen growl again and I could hear the sound of her slamming against something…. Someone…

The sounds of what any normal person would have thought was boulders crashing against each other was the sound of the impact Ellen had as she flew towards the already crushed and mangled car. The sounds of the rubber of the tires shrieked against the asphalt as the car raced towards me. I felt the ground shake underneath my feet. Something only a vampire could feel and I braced myself from behind for the impact.

The car slammed into me from behind and the rest of the car glass shattered around me. I tucked Meena as close to me as possible without killing her, in an attempt to shield her from the glass. I felt the ground shake underneath me again as the car flipped over my hunched back crashing into a nearby building. The sounds of human screaming mentally and physically sent shivers up my spine.

_Damn, this chick is good, she makes the last seven years of practice with Jasper seem like almost nothing. _Ellen got to her feet pushing herself off the ground as she lunched towards Victoria missing her by just a second. She steadied herself as she began to descend to the ground. Her body shifted as she prepared herself for her next move.

_Almost._

The sound of Alice's scream startled her giving Victoria a slight advantage.

_Damn, stupid ass._ Ellen scolded herself while shifting as Victoria lunched at her. Victoria caught her by the shoulder pulling her down with her. A growl erupted from Victoria's chest as a figure flew at Ellen.

_What took him so long?_ Victoria asked herself as the figure, a male vampire fell on top of Ellen pinning her to the ground. A piece of glass cut through Ellen's pants forcing itself into her leg.

"Ah." She winced before throwing the male off of her. I couldn't see anything else from my position and finally resorted to looking through Ellen's eyes of the battle. She knew that she wasn't a match for the two of them and she never was good when she was double-teamed. She leaned into a crouch sizing up her opponents.

_Take him out first, and then work on the female. Relax, Ellen. You got this._ She lurched at the male knocking him off his feet and sprang towards Victoria in the next move.

She missed, allowing Victoria to grab her arm in mid-air throwing back to the spot she had started from, giving the male another chance at her. He slammed into her and she flew backwards not having enough time to brace herself for the impact of his body. She flew into another building leaving an Ellen-shaped dent as she hit with her back. He came back at her at full speed and elbowed her in the stomach.

Ellen had to struggle to stop the wince as she held her arms to her stomach in an attempt to block herself from a punch the male tried to lay on her. It took everything in my power to stand and watch as he punched her repeatedly with no shown success.

_Damn it. Where is Jasper when I need him? Shit that one hurt. And that one… That one too… Don't show weakness, no weakness…Where the hell is Jasper?!_

Jasper… Where was Jasper during this?

I located his mind as he reached forward grabbing the next of another female vampire tearing her to shreds. Alice was beside him leaning forward into a crouch as she took on her opponent. He looked so familiar…. Like I had seen him before.

"Laurent, get the girl!" Victoria screamed while throwing herself at me.

Bad Move.

I twisted my foot, shifting my weigh as she fell behind me, growls coming from her chest.

"Ah." I heard the sound of Ellen scream and I looked over. She winced falling over till she was kneeling in front of the other male.

"No, Ellen!" I heard Alice screamed and I could only watch as he, the male moved in closer leaning down to the point where I had to strain to hear him as he whispered.

"You are pretty, but not pretty enough for me to keep you alive. My name's Riley. What's yours?" _Bye, bro. Nice meeting you, sorry I was such an ass. Tell the others I said bye for me_. She winced as he pulled her hair chocking back a growl.

"Ellen." She whispered_. Tell Bella…I approve. You two are perfect for each other. I love you, Edward. _The last thought shocked me. That was the last thought I'd ever hear her say. Ever, again.

"Pretty name. Goodbye, Ellen." He kissed her neck gently before he ripped her head off her body.

I felt my body freeze in shock as I watched my sister's head roll off of her body and her torso All of this happened in a mere five seconds enough time for Victoria to spring at me.

Another bad Move. Another move to make on her list. Along with the death of Ellen…

My sister.

I shoved my shoulder into her stomach knocking her off guard, careful not to disturb Meena or move her into a bad position.

_I'll get her._ Alice raced forward to me, chocking back sobs as she purposely didn't look at Ellen's dismantled body parts.

I handed her Meena gently and pulled myself into a crouch as I lunched myself at Victoria. It seemed almost effortless to tear Victoria apart as I hear the sounds of the man, Riley screaming as Jasper took care of him and the one that had looked familiar -Laurent-.

I kept my face blank as I took Meena from Alice feeling only the ground as it left from under me. I headed to the hospital leaving the others to take care of the mess for me.

I'd lost her. Why did I keep hurting the ones I loved? What will Esme say?

I chocked back a sob as I sprinted towards the hospital where I knew Carlisle would be.

I could hear Meena's heart speed up as she regained consciousness.

* * *

REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU CRIED!! I DID MY BETA LAUGHED. FIRST TIME AT A FIGHTING SCENE TELL ME HOW i DID. rEVIEW "EVERYONE DESERVES A HAPPY EDNING" Reviews amke me happy.

Now i am going to a dark corner to sit and cry. 2 chapter left till end. Thank you for sticking with me till the end


	40. If I never see Bella again I would mind

_**I LOVE ALL YOU LOVELY READERS THAT STUCK WITH ME TILL THE END. I love you all so much. HAVE I Told YPU GUYS THAT I LOVE YOU? REMEMBER POLL ON MY PAGE. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS STORY?? DID I DO WELL??**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME TILL THE END. THANK YOU REVIEWERS. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DEATH OF ELLEN BUT IT WAS NEEDED, SHE WAS A MINOR-MINOR CHARCATER LIKE KEVIN AND SHE WAS A VOID CHARACTER. THANK YOU ALL.**_

_**OH, YOU may CRY DURING THIS CHAPTER AS WELL. I AM PLEASED THAT THIS STORY CAME OUT THE WAY IT DID. I AM PLEASED. POLL! VOTE! WERE YOU PLEASED as well?? **_

Edward's POV

I held Bella in my arms as she lay in my lap her face tucked under my chin.

"I'm sorry about, Ellen." She whispered and I kissed the bare of her shoulder.

"How is Meena?" I pushed the subject of Ellen away. I still wasn't ready to talk about her death yet. She was death. My sister… Ellen.

"She's fine, thank you. For everything." She buried herself deeper into my chest and I sighed.

"She told me once… Never to let life pass you by. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, she said everything. Bella. I don't want life to pass me by." She looked up at me her eyes glistening with tears.

"I don't want another day to go by and you not are with me. I was an idiot to leave you. I want to be with you for the rest of forever. I love Meena as if she was daughter to me and I never want anything to hurt either of you. Bella… Will you marry me?" Her face was stuck in shock for a moment as she processed what I was saying. She nodded more tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, Edward. I will marry you." I leaned forward tasting the slat of her tears as my lips pressed against hers, blazes spreading through me like wildfire.

Mine.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered leaning down to kiss her shoulder once more.

"I love you too, Edward."


	41. Epilogue

_**Last chapter and then I am finished and I am taking a break from writing. I will update the sequel "It's not my fault, my name **_**is Meena" by the end of the first week of school. I start September 12, not 14 because the 14****th**** is a Sunday and my beta got the dates wrong. Thank for staying with me for the end and till the end. Happy Labor Day and see you all sometime in the next three weeks.**

**6 YEARS LATER**

Bella's POV

"Hi, my name is Meena Genesis Swan-Cullen. I am eleven years old. Wow, this year was amazing. We've made it guys! Wow! As the class president of the 5th grade class of St. Mark's Heritage I am proud to say that this year was the best. I will never forget Duke Downer's questions in social studies, or Abby Lupine's constant interruptions in class from her cell phone." The group of excited pre-teens laughed behind my baby as she paused to laugh to herself.

It had been six years since the day Edward had purposed to me, six years since Meena returned to my arms safely. Three years since Kevin finally got his acct together and left eth drugs behind him and starting taking responsibility for his life and Meena's. He had married a woman (baby-momma) named Eva and they had twin daughters that were eight.

"As I was saying… This year has been the best. So now take a look at us. We are no longer 5th graders. We are middle scholars on our way to success in life. Every student you see before is a proud member of the St. Mark's Heritage community. Though we are leaving this establishment that you adults call school, and what we call hell…" A soft laughter from the crowd besides caused me to smile.

"We never forget the ones we love. So for the first time in St. Marks' Heritage School's history the teachers of, the 5th graders of this establishment have decided to not only graduate us… The 5th graders, but the people that helped make this happen. When we call your name we ask you stand along side your child and receive your certificate."

"Mr. and Ms. Justin Avery. Mr. and Mrs. Adam Ashall… Mrs. Katherine Bailey… Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." I felt the blood drain form my face as my name was called.

"C'mon, Mom. You are holding up the show." Meena teased lightly in the microphone. I felt Edward's cold hand as he helped me to my feet. I let him lead me up to the podium as we accepted our certificates that she handed to us. I hugged her tightly and she laughed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale. Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen, Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. And my dad, Mr. Kevin Jamal Wallace." I watched as each of the Cullens came to stand along side me and Edward as she called their name. I watched as her father, Kevin came to receive his certificate and stand beside me.

"Did you know about this?" He stage-whispered to me, and I smiled.

"Not a clue. If I'd known I would have worn flats." I whispered back as I struggle to stand upward with out falling. Edward chuckled beside me as Meena ran down the list.

"Mr. Larry Zalumbawae. Thank you parents and friends, and family standing here today. We love you all, now I turn this part of the program back to our principal, Ms. Goff."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan."

"Cullen." I heard Meena whispered and I smiled.

"She gets that from you." Edward whispered his breath causing the hair on the back of my next to stand.

"Parents, friends, family, you may sit now." I let Edward lead me back to my seat and I couldn't stop the smile that was plastered on my face for the rest of the ceremony.

"We will close this ceremony by having the class president, Ms. Meena Swan-Cullen lead us in St. Mark's School song."

Meena stepped down her soft brown, unruly hair bouncing in the curls Rosalie had neatly put in for her. I couldn't stand sitting that long to wait for Rosalie and Alice to finish playing Barbie-doll with me but Meena didn't mind. She was so pretty, with light caramel skin from her face Kevin and the nice tan form sending the last two weeks in Florida as a graduation present from the Cullens.

The dress she wore cut just below her knee and she was taller than everyone in her class. She was beginning to tow on 5'5 and Carlisle said that she was most likely to be six feet by the time she was twenty.

She smiled flashing her new braces that she was suppose to get taken off by the end of the summer. Her teeth _had _greatly improved since she had gotten them on. Her overbite wasn't even visible anymore.

I loved the way her voice sang in the crowd she was a perfect child. The best I could ask for.

"Thank you." I whispered as my head lay on Edward's shoulder.

"You're welcome, anything for you." He whispered kissing my forehead as her voice lured us away.

* * *

Thank you all for staying with me still the end. I would like reviews I wnat to hit 64 at the minimum. I love you all thank you so much. **_I am taking a break from writing. I will update the sequel "It's not my fault, my name _is Meena" by the end of the first week of school. I start September 12, not 14 because the 14th is a Sunday and my beta got the dates wrong. Thank for staying with me for the end and till the end. Happy Labor Day and see you all sometime in the next three weeks. I love you all... Thank you so much for your support and eagerness to stay with me.**

**Floratencha (monija)**


	42. Sequel Update Author's Note

Hi, lovely reader that takes time out of your busy days to read my stories. Well, remember yesterday (or was it Saturday night)? When I promised an update to the sequel to so much for my happy ending, at the end of my first week of school. Well, since I attend a private school they changed school date (again) and I ended up going today (Sept.2) Grrr… And I am taking an honor English so my homework is swamped. First day and I have a quiz in two days and an essay due Friday. So I do plan to keep my promise at the moment and the next chapter will be up by Saturday night. I like to keep promises and I try my best not to lie. So look around for me.

(Oh, for extra credit we get to read books and write the title and author and get .50 points on our final grade so tell me any good books you have read so I can get extra credit so my grade stays above a "c" average so I don't get grounded from the computer)

Thanks,

**-Floratencha (Monija)**


	43. Missing Scene 1A new beginnning

**Hi, peeps! There are two missing scenes from this story "So much for my Happy ending" that got edited from the original version so I decided that I would put them up. (Song for the chapter though it is by a religious/Christian band: **_**Skillet: Better than drugs**_**)**

**Missing Scene 1: A new Beginning**

**Bella's POV**

My throat felt as if it would close on me, as I stared at my self in the mirror. My hair and skin were back to their normal color. Pale almost albino and a dark brown unlike that tacky fake blonde I used to have. It was hard to believe that in one year I had changed so much from what I used to be.

Edward was like an antidote to the drugs, one that I could depend on. He was worth so much more than any of the drugs I had used before. He was a pain number, the most efficient pill that I had ever used. This new life was worth so much more, I didn't want to end up like Tina. Kind of like that song this girl used to play at the rehabilitation center I had had just graduated from. I know I said I would never go back, but I needed professional help. I hadn't been completely clean when I had enrolled and I had Edward there to push me on, alongside Meena.

There was a great deal in this world that meant so much to me, I wasn't going to use what I had… What I had gained… What I loved. Edward, our love, our trust, the Cullens, and most importantly Meena. I loved them, and I wasn't giving up this life that fast, there was so much more that I was meant for. I regretted wasting so much time on such unmeaningful things. Things that would disappear in almost seconds… I needed stability, love… a relationship that I knew would matter, nothing like my relationship with Kevin had been. I needed to take control again, and not just for me, but for Meena, and Edward… For my family, and for my daughter. Meena.

Meena, my sweet beautiful child, she would be turning six at the end of the year, December second. She had gotten used to the change fast. She loved the Cullens with all her heart. There were times when she had even called Carlisle and Esme 'Grandpa' and 'Grandma' big step from when she was originally scared of them. The Cullens were like her flesh-and-blood family, it was hard to imagine her ever being afraid of them.

The sound of feet across the floor caused me to turn around. Meena rushed towards me falling in heap at my feet laughing wildly.

"Mommy, Edward chased me." I smiled leaning down so I could tickle her mercilessly.

"Is that so?" She twisted trying to escape my grasp as I laughed. Cold hands grabbed me around the waist tickling me as well.

"Get her Edward! Grr!" I was pushed to the floor as they tickled me form both sides. I laughed as I twisted around on the floor.

"I give up." The hands slowed down a little before Edward kissed me. "Uncle!" I cried out laughing when the hands finally stopped tickling me. Cold marble lips pressed against my forehead.

"We win." I wrinkled my nose playfully.

"Stupid super powerful vampire." He laughed pressing his lips against mine.

"Mommy, Edward and I have a present for you." Meena said pushing her self so that she was the only thing I could see. I smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, but it isn't my birthday." I said shaking my head; they both knew how much I hated presents especially ones that came at random times.

"Okay Mommy!" She raced off probably to get my present. I scowled at Edward angrily.

"I hate presents." I whispered knowing that he could hear me.

"I know, but you may like this one." He smiled as Meena came rushing towards us. He pulled me so that I was standing grabbing the box from her small hands. He kneeled so that he was bending on one knee.

"Edward." I whispered. I shook my head slowly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to never leave you and be the father that Meena needs. Isabella will you marry me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" My breath caught in my throat as I nodded.

"Yes, Edward." And I collapsed in tears.


End file.
